Kindle My Desire
by Jade258
Summary: On the very eve of his wedding, the boys throw Aang a bachelor party. However, a light-hearted night of partying and drinking evolves into an emotional journey that will have Aang doubting himself and his love for Katara. Yaoi, ZukoxAang. COMPLETE!
1. Part I: Incitement

**Pairings: **Aang x Zuko; Katara x Aang; Mai x Zuko etc.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read.**  
Time:** 108 ASC**  
****Setting:** Fire Nation Palace

* * *

**KINDLE MY DESIRE**

**Part I  
Incitement**

"Toph, would you help me with this?" Zuko said to the earth bender who was leaning against the wall across from him.

A smile graced her lips as she felt him wobbling around on the chair as he tried to pin a banner to the incredibly high ceilings of the Fire Nation event room.

"Sorry, but this is a bachelor party and only guys get to prepare for it." She said with a smirk, not budging from her place.

"Yeah, but you're the only one around and this isn't going to stay up with just glue and thread." Zuko said with a frown.

"Keep trying, sparky." She said and turned away with a laugh.

While Zuko glowered at her from behind, Haru stepped up to him and pulled out two long columns of earth from the ceiling. As they extended down to Zuko, he gratefully attached the banner to it and the earth bender slammed the columns back into the ceiling, so that the banner looked like it was hanging in thin air.

"Tha-" Zuko began but was cut off as Sokka burst into the room, waving a sheaf of parchment in the air, along with a spare bed sheet that looked like it had been massacred.

"Ta Da! I finished the banner." Sokka said proudly as he spread the bed sheet on the floor and stepped back with a flourish.

As the tribesman stared at the bed sheet, he missed Zuko's horrified and Haru's amused expression. The banner, if you could call it that, was painted dark blue around the edges with several stains in the middle as well as a few marks that suggested that someone had run their fingers across the material. To one side were the scrawly words _Aang's Bachelor Party!_ while next to it was painted a beige colored blotch that occupied the bulk of the sheet.

"What on earth is _that?_" Zuko asked, his eyes wide as he gestured at it.

"That is a woman, of course!" Sokka said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and Haru, unable to hold it in any longer, burst out laughing.

"What!" Zuko practically yelled in his face and spluttered at Sokka, unable to speak as he stared at it in shock.

Meanwhile, Toph, attracted by the noise had drifted over to them and looked in confusion at the floor. "There's some sort of cloth there. Is that what you're laughing at?"

Teo followed as well and came to a halt beside the banner, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion as he considered the sheet. "Sokka, did you, by any chance, sit in the paint?" He asked innocently and Haru, if anything, laughed even harder, leaning onto Zuko for support.

"You're all idiots. It looks absolutely great!" Sokka said defiantly.

"Yeah, I agree!" Toph piped up and Haru, by now, had tears running down his face.

"Sokka, be reasonable. Aang isn't going to like this, he's a monk!" Zuko said exasperatedly.

"So? He's not that innocent, you know. How do you think he and Katara have lasted for so long?" Sokka asked.

When a silence followed, he exasperatedly burst out with a rather loud "SEX!"

Zuko just stared at Sokka, wearing him down with his intense gaze while Toph snickered behind her hand and Haru laughed boisterously. "Wow." The fire bender simply said as he shook his head.

"Sorry, Snoozles, but you didn't have to work so hard. Sparky already finished the banner." Toph said with a smirk as she gestured in its general direction. Sokka's gaze slid up to the ceiling and his mouth fell open as she stared at the banner. It was pure white with grey trimmings the exact shade of Aang's eyes and in the middle were elegantly painted words, followed by colorful spots all over the remaining background. The tribesman's face fell as he looked at it and Toph sympathetically patted him on the shoulder as she grinned.

However, after a few seconds of staring at it, his gaze snapped back to Zuko and he stared shrewdly at him. "Did you ask one of the workmen to make this for you?" He inquired.

"Of course not." Zuko replied defiantly.

"Then how come it looks so good? You couldn't have written all that without some form of stenciling." Sokka snidely pointed out.

"Well, I don't know about you but almost every child in the Fire Nation is taught calligraphy at school." Zuko said with a smirk.

Sokk_a _reluctantly nodded and then frowning at Zuko, he turned away and bounded out of the room to go complain to Suki.

* * *

"Hey, Aang, can I have a word?" Zuko asked as he leaned against the door frame that led into the air bender's room.

Aang, who was lying on the bed with Momo sprawled across his chest, looked up. "Oh, hey, Zuko." He said lightly with a grin. "Yeah, sure." With that, he air bended himself off the bed and in front of Zuko.

The fire bender had only opened his mouth to speak when Katara appeared out of the bathroom, her wet hair clinging to the skin of her neck. Her lips curved into a knowing smile as she saw Zuko and he nodded in acknowledgement, grinning slightly.

He lightly placed his hand on Aang's shoulder and steered him out of the room while letting his gaze run over the air bender's attire once. It would do. After all, knowing Sokka's antics he would most definitely have hired a stripper and so he guessed, Aang's clothes wouldn't be lasting too long, whether the air bender liked it or not.

"Where are we going?" Aang piped up.

"You'll see." He said with a vague smile. "Even though, you should have figured it out by now."

"Hm..." Aang said thoughtfully as his eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Don't think too hard. You'll find out soon enough." He said with a smirk, just as they arrived at the door that led into the event room. Zuko gently nudged Aang to the front and the air bender tentatively reached up to push the double doors open with his tattooed hands.

At once, the quiet corridor burst into sound as Sokka, Haru and The Duke sprang forward, latching onto Aang's arms as the doors opened and dragging him into the room. Aang's eyes brightened and his mouth curved into a grin as he looked around the room which, while scarcely populated, was considerably noisy and extravagantly decorated.

"Your bachelor party, Aang! All the credit goes to me and Zuko." Sokka said jokingly with a wink, as he pushed a glass into Aang's hand.

Laughing, the air bender raised it to his lips and drained almost half of the contents in one go. However, as the liquid grazed his taste-buds, he blanched, coughing and spluttering as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth. "What the hell is this?" Aang managed to choke out as he looked at the substance in the glass.

"Alcohol." Zuko said with a grin.

"Not just that." Haru said as he and Sokka shared a knowing look. Teo and The Duke grinned widely as they stared avidly at Aang, waiting for the reaction.

"Oh no." Zuko said with a frown as Aang suddenly toppled backwards and fell to the ground with a thump.

Haru and Sokka laughed boisterously while Teo frowned down at the groom-to-be with a calculating look on his face. "See! I told you it would be too much for him. He's a monk, not an alcoholic."

"Yeah, guys, a bachelor party isn't really a bachelor party if the bachelor is out before it even begins." The Duke said with a reasonable shrug.

Zuko scowled deeply as he crouched beside Aang's unconscious figure and shook him a few times. "Nice one, you idiots. Now what do we do?" He snapped angrily.

"Unwind, hotman." Haru said with a grin as he clapped Zuko on the back.

"This is a BACHELOR PARTY! And the bachelor is currently lying on the FLOOR! That would be understandable if we were halfway through the night already but offering him a spiked drink the moment he enters is NOT particularly acceptable." Zuko said, his voice rising with each syllable as he bore down on Sokka and Haru.

The latter looked considerably worried but Sokka merely stepped forward and patted Zuko on the back. "Relax, Zuko." He said as he led him away from the rest. "He will be up before you know it and then we can get down to the real partying. And I mean the real kind. Not the Fire Nation type." He said with a wide grin.

Zuko merely glared at him and seeing his expression, Sokka sighed, solemnity dawning on his face. "Fine, I'm sorry we spiked Aang's drink but you know that he wouldn't have gotten down to any fun if he were sober."

"Yeah, well he is isn't going to get down to any fun now that's he _unconscious._" Zuko said snidely.

"Understood. It's just that we overestimated Aang's resistance to alcohol just a tad bit." Sokka said as he offered a glass to Zuko, a smile playing on the tribesman's lips. "But I'm sure you can handle it just fine, hotman."

Zuko considered him for a few seconds, a frown curving his lips downwards as he looked disapprovingly at Sokka. The latter smiled innocently at him and with a groan, the fire bender snatched the glass from him, tilted his head backwards and downed the whole drink in one go.

Ignoring the grimace on Zuko's face as he swallowed, Sokka slung his arm over his shoulder and turned to the group with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Now, let's get down to the fun part, shall we?"

* * *

The first thing that registered to Aang's mind was the impenetrable darkness pressing on him from all sides. It was frightening, even for him and as he shrank back he pulled the sheets up to his chin, not even thinking of fire bending. It was as he was slowly sliding even farther back that Aang registered an unmistakable source of heat from his left.

As he bumped into something a figure beside him, that he hadn't even noticed before, stirred. _Katara! Thank God._ He thought gratefully as a tired smile broke out on his face. However, his joy was short lived as the figure suddenly uttered a groan and stirred.

At once, Aang's breath caught in his throat and as he was scrambling away from the person, he realized that he was only wearing a pair of boxers and that the person beside him was most certainly _not _Katara.

His panic only grew as the figure sat up and latched onto his arm as he almost fell off the bed in his hurry. "God, where are you running off to?" The person murmured tiredly and he couldn't recognize the sleepy slur.

Aang's heart slammed against his chest as the person pulled him back onto the bed and steadied him so that he wouldn't fall off again. There was a moment of silence and then a flame burst into life, illuminating the area around them as well as the person.

What he saw next almost made his heart stop and his breath hitched in his throat. "Aang?" Zuko said hoarsely as he squinted at the air bender, one hand holding up the flame while the other massaged his temples.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Aang said hurriedly as he scrambled off the bed and as far away from Zuko as possible. "I cheated on Katara. OH GOD!" He practically yelled. "I cheated on Katara. WITH A GUY!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zuko said tiredly as he sat up, the sheets falling off his chest as he did. "Oh." He muttered and looked up, his eyes widening.

Aang looked ready to yell at him, reprimand him for replying with a measly _oh _but the air bender seemed to deflate in front of Zuko and sank to the floor, his grey eyes looking fearfully at the wall across from him. "Did you rape me or something?" He asked shakily.

Zuko, despite himself, almost laughed but arranged his expression into that of solemnity as he got out of the bed and pulled on a robe. "No. I don't remember anything." He said with a yawn.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Aang said loudly.

"Because you're simply jumping to conclusions, Aang. I'm sure nothing happened. It was probably just the strippers." He said with a reassuring smile as he handed a scarlet robe to Aang, pushed aside the thick curtains, allowing sunlight to stream in, and crouched down beside him.

"There were _strippers_?" Aang shrieked. "That's even worse!"

"Oh. So you prefer me over a stripper?" Zuko said with a laugh but stopped as he saw Aang's expression.

"This isn't FUNNY, Zuko!" The air bender said as he pulled on the robe with shaking hands.

The fire bender slung his arm across Aang's shoulder and sat down beside him. "Calm down, Aang." He said with a reassuring smile. "I'll ask Sokka about last night and he can tell us what happened. Is that fine?"

Aang was just about to reply when the scent of fire-lilies suddenly overwhelmed him, the seductive scent rising off Zuko's skin and invading the air bender's nose like a drug. He hesitantly sniffed again and realized that it smelled incredibly familiar. "Aang?" Zuko murmured with raised eyebrows.

The scent coupled with Zuko's voice hit him like a slap in the face and at once, the memories of the night before flooded his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_Aang felt his head throbbing from the alcohol that Sokka had fed him earlier and he drunkenly leaned on Zuko as the fire bender led him into his room and shut the door behind him. "Just lie down here for a while, okay? I'll get some tea and a healer to look after you." He said, trying to seem responsible even though he was just as drunk as Aang._

_He led the air bender to the bed and dropped him onto it before moving to the bedside table and rummaging inside the cabinet for some tea leaves. While he was busy doing that, Aang lost his balance and toppled over the side of the bed and onto the floor. Zuko looked up and hobbled over to the air bender, both laughing wheezily as the fire bender hauled Aang up and dropped him onto the bed._

_His foot caught in the bed sheet that was grazing the floor and he fell with a loud thump onto Aang. The air bender gasped as Zuko's full weight slammed into his body and he managed to choke out a rather feeble 'Get off me'._

_Zuko rolled off the air bender, chuckling deeply as he buried his face in the crook of Aang's neck. "Aren't you a prude, Aang?" He said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips as he lightly nipped the sensitive skin of Aang's neck._

_And then, as Zuko's hands slipped down to the hem of his shirt and his teeth violently bit down on the air bender's neck, Aang gasped for another reason altogether._

**FLASHBACK**

Aang looked up and his eyes widened in horror as his gaze locked with Zuko's. "What? What is it?" The fire bender asked, somewhat worriedly.

Aang stood up unsteadily and pulling the robe off his body, began to pick up his discarded clothing from the floor. As the air bender began to pull on his shirt and trousers, Zuko stood up, a frown dawning on his face as he saw Aang's pained expression.

"Aang! What's wrong?" The fire bender asked.

He merely shook his head remorsefully and fastening the sash of his air bender attire, he began to pull on his boots. "Aang, what is it? Please, tell me." Zuko said, his unease growing as Aang shot him a hollow look and made his way to the door.

As Aang placed his hand on the doorknob, Zuko grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him. "What is wrong with y-?" He began angrily but was cut off as Aang air bended him across the room so forcefully that his back slammed against the wall.

"I trusted you, Zuko." Aang said shakily; sounding like he was on the verge of tears. He stood there for a few seconds, as if expecting a reply but then, his shoulders slumped and he slipped out of the room, slamming the door shut; leaving Zuko feeling more puzzled than ever and wondering just what he had done wrong.

* * *

_Well, this is my first attempt at writing any major Avatar: TLA characters so I hope they didn't turn out too OOC. If they did, constructive criticism is totally welcome._

_This story takes place eight years after the end of the show so:  
__Aang and Toph are 20; Zuko is 24; Katara, Ty Lee and Azula are 22; Sokka, Suki and Mai are 23; The Duke is 16; Teo is 21 and we'll suppose that Haru is 23._

_-Jade258_


	2. Part II: Show Me The Way

**Part II  
Show Me The Way **

Aang could feel his hands shaking as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, his troubled eyes looking back at him with his lips curved into a small frown. What was he going to do? Maybe he should tell Katara. After all, he hadn't done anything wrong, it wasn't like he had_ wanted_ to sleep with Zuko.

Yes. That was right. He didn't; he never had and he never would. He would tell Katara and prove to Zuko that there was no way he was going to let him ruin his relationship with his lovely fiancé.

Nodding decisively to himself, Aang stepped into the shower and shivered as the scalding water made contact with his skin; it made him feel hot and cold both at the same time. Why did that sensation seem so familiar?

Aang knew. Of course, he knew. But how could he keep going like this if the images from the night before ruthlessly kept pushing their way into his mind. _Just for a bit. Then they won't come back again._ He reassured himself and let his eyes slide shut. At once, they flooded his mind and instead of darkness, he saw memories. So many of them.

The perfect line of Zuko's jaw. The way the flame flickered off one side of his face while throwing the other into shadow. The funny way his eyebrows had crinkled when he had suggested that Aang would prefer him over a stripper. But the snippets were just the prelude.

Then came the real memories, the ones that made his skin burn in a way that had nothing to do with the steaming water beating down on his skin. The ones that made him feel tainted and realize that he was all too aware of Zuko's scent on his skin. The much too graphic memories from the night before.

Aang opened his eyes and clutched at the wall, trying to calm down his racing heart and erratic breathing. He could have been standing there for seconds, minutes, hours, he didn't know. But a knock at the door shattered his thoughts and at once, he jolted upright.

"Aang. You've been in there for more than half an hour! Are you alright?" Katara's muffled voice said.

"Uh, yeah. I'm great." He called out, mentally kicking himself at his shaky voice.

"Well, hurry up. You worried me." She said and then, footsteps walked away from the door.

At once Aang sprang into action, grabbing the soap and scrubbing his body with so much force that his skin turned red. And then, as if driven by some invisible force, he swung open the cabinet doors and snatching the first perfume he spotted, Aang sprayed it onto his skin. So much so, that he felt the disgusting scent overwhelming him.

Coughing and trying to get the scent out of his nose, Aang turned off the shower and stumbled out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hip.

"_There_ you are." Katara said exasperatedly as he shut the door to the bathroom and rubbed the water out of his eyes.

"Yeah, here I am." Aang said with a weak smile.

"What happened to you?" A voice said from behind him and Aang started as he turned around to look at Sokka, who was gesturing at his red skin.

"Oh, nothing. Just too much hot water." The air bender replied with a grin.

"Right." Sokka said noncommittally. "So, did you have fun last night?" He asked, enthusiasm dawning on his face.

_Yeah, as much fun as someone can have indulging in their very much MALE best friend. _"Uh, yeah, it was great." He replied with a strained smile.

Sokka stared shrewdly at Aang, his lips curving into a frown as he stared down the air bender.

"It's just that I don't remember much." Aang added hastily.

"Oh, too bad. Because it was _great_!" Sokka said enthusiastically as he launched into a whole story about the events of the night before, while Katara listened with growing alarm.

Snatching some clothes and hurriedly putting them on, Aang slipped out of the room before anyone could ask him any more questions.

"Hey, twinkletoes!" A voice said boisterously.

"Oh, hey Toph." He said as he turned around to face her.

"What's up? You sound..weird." Toph said as she fell in step with him.

"I am." Aang replied shortly.

"And grumpy too, princess." Toph said snidely.

"Sorry, I just didn't sleep well." He said and before his mind could point out his slip-up, the earth bender beside him did.

"Liar." Toph said with a light smirk on her face. "You haven't been so well rested in weeks. I can tell, just by the way you're walking. Did you hit it off with one of the strippers then?" She said, her voice dripping with humor.

_If you can call Zuko a stripper. _"Yeah. I mean, NO!" Aang replied hastily. "Sort of."

"Ah, I want the details later." Toph said with a grin and then as swiftly as she had arrived at the topic, she changed it. "Have you seen Zuko around? Iroh's looking around for him." She began but suddenly stopped as she sensed Aang's erratic heartbeat.

"You okay, twinkletoes?" Toph asked, somewhat worriedly.

"I'm great." Aang said hastily and before Toph could again point out his dishonesty, he clapped her on the back in a very unAang-like manner and uttering a hasty _I think I hear Katara calling. I'll see you later!,_ he shot off.

Toph crossed her arms with a huff and stared after Aang with a frown on her face, wondering just what had happened that could have got him into such a panic over Zuko.

* * *

Zuko had been spending the past hour, scouring his whole bedroom for any signs of sexual activities. Aside from the discarded items of clothing and the fact that he had woken up with a very much naked Aang in his bed, there were none.

"But that doesn't prove anything!" He muttered to himself as he began to pull on his attire for the day; a simple shirt and trousers with golden trimmings which he knew would probably incense his advisors. But after last night, Zuko was most certainly not in the mood for hauling around his Fire Lord robes for the whole day.

So, with a scowl on his face, Zuko swung open the door to the Banquet Room and walked in, keeping his face down and trying to ignore the odd looks that everyone except Toph was shooting him. But even as he pulled out his chair and took his seat at the head of the table, his friends did not stop staring.

"_What?_" He snapped angrily.

"What happened to your face?" Sokka asked with a frown.

"I got burned a decade ago. I think we settled that, Sokka." Zuko said snidely.

"I think he means the huge bruise that is running down the _other_ side of your face, Zuko." Suki said while Sokka sat there looking affronted.

"What bruise?" He said and uncertainly reached up to touch his face, wincing in pain as his fingers made contact with the skin.

"This just proves Zuko walks around everyday without even looking in the mirror." Toph said with a grin.

Zuko frowned as he wondered just where he had gotten the bruise from and was about to ask Sokka if he had had it last night when Aang slipped into the room, trying to be discreet.

"Morning, twinkletoes." Toph said loudly, causing the air bender to jump.

"Oh, hi, Toph." He said sheepishly and sat in his place beside Zuko, ignoring the fire bender's intense gaze.

While everyone engaged into a conversation, Aang piled food onto his plate, maintaining a stony silence as he ate with more concentration than was necessary. "Morning, Aang." Zuko said hesitantly.

Aang spared the fire bender an expressionless glance before turning back to his food. "Look, Aang. I don't remember anything about last night and I'm not getting why you're acting like this, so if you remember, why don't you just tell me?" He muttered quietly.

Ignoring Zuko, Aang hurriedly shoveled as much food as was possible into his mouth and hurriedly chewed, pointedly staring down at his plate. Zuko glared at the air bender and was about to direct a biting remark at him when Katara spoke.

"Aang, slow down. You'll choke!" She said exasperatedly.

"Sorry, Katara." He said, accidentally spraying her with little bits of food. Sokka burst out laughing and Suki at once reached for a napkin, politely handing it to Katara while trying to keep her face straight as she picked out bits of scrambled egg from her hair.

"Aang!" She snapped angrily.

The air bender hurriedly swallowed and smiled sheepishly at his fiancé. With a _hmph, _she stood up and Suki, being the angelic maid of honor that she was followed her while shooting both Aang and Sokka reproachful looks. As the two exited, Teo, Haru and The Duke entered, the trio yawning and rubbing their eyes as they took a seat at the table.

As everyone exchanged their good mornings and whats ups, Zuko suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Toph. Do you want to train with me and Aang later?"

The earth bender, who was busy tasting the spicy Fire Nation cuisine and grimacing every time she swallowed, looked up with raised eyebrows. It had, indeed, been quite some time since she had last practiced with Aang and he could be getting rusty. Besides, this was the perfect opportunity to find out just why twinkletoes was so jittery around Zuko.

"Yeah, sure." Toph said, and as she sensed Aang's reaction, her curiosity only grew.

* * *

The sun beat down on the lush grounds surrounding the Fire Nation palace and as Zuko stepped out from the shade of the palace, he sighed; absorbing the sun rays and increasing his body temperature as he basked in the warmth. He didn't even notice as sweat sprang up on his fore head but instead, slipped off his cape to reveal a simple scarlet vest.

"Now, let's have some fun." Toph said with a mischievous grin on her face as she rubbed the palms of her hands together.

"Sure." Aang replied noncommittally, all the while glaring at Zuko with an expression that could rival the fire bender's own. "So, Zuko, where _did_ that bruise come from?" He asked snidely.

"Oh, I fell." Zuko replied with a sweet smile while his mind let out a loud _AH!_ as he finally solved the mystery. He must have gotten it when Aang had slammed him into the wall.

Aang shot him a venomous look before turning to Toph who was listening to the two of them with puzzlement on her face. "Let's have a three-way spar." The earth bender said and without waiting for a reply, shot two earth columns out of the ground and straight towards Aang and Zuko's abdomens.

Aang slammed his hands into the column, sending it flying backwards while Zuko, using the earth's momentum, placed his foot onto the column and launched himself backwards. He soared through the air and landed with a light thump, his descent spraying up sand in all directions.

Before the fire bender had a chance to strengthen his stance, Aang balled his hands into a fist and shot a charged fire jet at Zuko. The attack lightly singed his clothes but he managed to snatch the fire into his own hands just in time and launched it back at the air bender.

However, the spot where he had stood before was empty and as a shadow fell over Zuko's face, he looked up to see Aang launching himself at him, his air bending propelling him forwards. Not giving the fire bender a chance to retaliate or even stand up straight from the previous attack, Aang slammed into him.

Dust flew into the air as the two slid backwards across the ground and Zuko hissed as pain shot through his ribs. "What the hell are you doing?" Zuko managed to gasp out as Aang reached back and punched him right where his bruise was.

"OW!" The fire bender exclaimed, surprised at Aang's violence, but shut up as the air bender grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward.

"Are you happy now, Zuko? I spent eight years building up my relationship with Katara but you just _had_ to interfere. Just because Mai left you, it doesn't give you the right to try and sabotage my relationship with Katara!" Aang yelled angrily.

"WHAT?" Zuko said, surprise painted over his face. "Why the hell would I want to do anything to ruin your relationship with Katara. I'm your best friend!" He said angrily.

"No, you're not. If you were, really, my best friend, you wouldn't have done what you did last night." Aang said angrily.

"I was just as drunk as you were and I don't even _remember_ what I did!" Zuko protested angrily.

Aang merely shot him a hurt look and stood up, brushing his clothes off and straightening them. He stood there for several minutes and a silence ensued. Uncertainty dawned on his face as he glanced once at Zuko's face and then turning his head away, he spoke. "I don't even understand what's going on, Zuko. All of a sudden I'm having second thoughts about me and Katara. You explain it to me! Why would I ever think such a thing? I love her and now you're butting in and confusing me." Aang said, his voice breaking as his shoulders slumped.

Zuko gaped at Aang in surprise but even through the confused haziness of his mind, he managed to get up and approach the air bender. "Aang, I never meant to hurt you." He said earnestly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The air bender hesitantly looked up at Zuko and the fire bender was shocked to see that Aang's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I'm sorry." Zuko said, even though he had no idea what it was that he was apologizing for.

But the way Aang's eyes lit up was enough for him and for a second he actually thought things were going to be okay. That was until he moved in to hug Aang and the air bender shrunk back, as if afraid of him. "I-no. I'm sorry, Zuko. Please, just stay away from me." He said, hastily averting his eyes, as if afraid that looking into Zuko's might shatter his resolve.

"Please, Zuko." Aang said as he backed away from him. "I have to do this."

He said and that was all the explanation he offered before turning on his heel and sprinting off towards the palace.

"_Damn it!_" He yelled, angrily launching a fire ball onto the ground as he let out a feral growl. So deep was his turmoil that he didn't even notice the blood that was trickling down his face, or the fact that he might just have cracked a rib, or even the fact that Toph was standing ten feet away from him with her mouth hanging open as realization hit her.

_

* * *

_

_Well, when I published the first chapter I didn't expect nearly as much reviews as I got, so I MIGHT just have lapsed into a sudden bout of childish happiness when I saw them xD. _  
_I'm so glad you guys like it and thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favs ^_^, it really motivated me to write the second chapter even though technically, I took my leave for two weeks. Oh well.  
Also, excuse any OOC-ness on my part but I think it'll all click into place once the chapters progress. :] _

_Again, a thank you to you guys :D and I really hope this chapter lives up to your expectations xP_

_-Jade258_


	3. Part III: Liars and Conspirators

**Part III  
Liars and Conspirators**

"Do we _have_ to invite Ty Lee?" Suki asked reluctantly as she looked at Katara.

"Of course we do! She's a friend of Zuko's and I think she'll liven the whole event up a little." Katara said.

"Yes, but she'll be all over Sokka." Suki said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, relax. I'll have Haru take care of her." Katara said and as a knowing look passed between them, the two burst out laughing.

"Good Morning!" Aang called out as he pushed open the doors to Suki's room and entered, lightly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi, Aang." Suki said absentmindedly as she returned to poring over the lists in front of her.

"Morning, Aang. Did you sleep well?" Katara asked, a smile curving her lips upwards as the air bender placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"I suppose." He answered as he took a seat beside her and peeked at the sheafs of parchment spread over the desk. "What's all this?"

"The guest lists for your and Katara's engagement party and wedding." Suki answered.

"We're having an engagement party?" Aang said with raised eyebrows.

"Of course, we are, silly." Katara said with a lilting laugh.

"Why can't we just have the wedding ceremony already?" Aang said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, Aang! It'll be fun and I won't invite anyone you don't want there." Katara assured him.

However, unbeknownst to Katara, not having fun was the least of Aang's worries. All he was concerned with was getting married as soon as possible so that when that happened, all of his monk principles would come into effect and he would be bound by all of his teachings to not even think of Zuko.

"Okay, then." He said reluctantly. "Who are we inviting?"

"Well, there's a bunch of them really." Suki replied as she consulted the list. "There's Hakoda, Bato, Bumi, Iroh and Piandao...?" She trailed off as she looked questioningly at Aang and the air bender replied with a shrug.

"Well, it sounds like one big White Lotus gathering but I don't mind." Aang said.

"Good, then, do you want Mai to be there? I mean, things could still be awkward between her and Zuko..." Suki said but trailed off as she saw Aang's expression brighten.

"Yes! Invite Mai. Most definitely invite her. And Tom-Tom too." Aang said with a huge grin.

"Why are you so eager to have Mai there?" Katara asked, looking affronted.

"Oh, I think the wedding will brighten her up a little. Besides, its been a long time since we last saw her." Aang said nonchalantly even though he was internally jumping up and down. Mai's presence would be the perfect way to distract Zuko from what had happened. And if Aang got lucky, the two could even get together and when the air bender saw them together and felt no jealousy, it would set things straight and he would know that he wasn't interested in Zuko.

Perfect!

* * *

Well, that was what Aang thought about his plan until he stepped out of Suki's room and saw Toph leaning against the wall across from the door, a determined expression on her face. He wondered just what could have happened to make her seem so driven but the pieces fell in place as he saw Zuko standing beside her, muttering something into her ear.

By the looks of it, he was reasoning with her but the earth bender payed him no heed and instead folded her arms as she came to a halt next to Aang.

"Why so nervous, twinkletoes?" She asked sweetly.

"What? Me? Nervous? Why?" Aang said breathlessly as he began to back away from her, his eyes darting to Zuko, who was shooting him an apologetic glance.

"Don't run away, then. I think you, sparky and I should have a talk." Toph said nonchalantly.

"I don't think we should." Zuko injected quickly.

"I don't either! Talking is a _bad _idea. Besides, I think I hear Katara calling." Aang said hurriedly

"That trick isn't going to work twice, Aang." Toph said hardly and stepping forward, grabbed his arm in a death grip.

"Let go." Aang almost shrieked and threw a panicked glance at Zuko as he struggled to get out of Toph's grip. "Stop her, Zuko!"

"Oh no, you don't." Toph said as she grabbed hold of the fire bender as well and began to drag them away from Suki's room.

"Damn it, you idiot! What did you tell her?" Aang hissed at Zuko.

"ME? I didn't say anything. You were the one shouting it all out for the whole world to hear the other day." He retorted angrily.

"You'll pay for this!" They both said in unison as they turned to Toph.

She did not reply but instead, kicked open the door to Zuko's room and threw both of them inside before stepping in and slamming the door shut.

"No, Aang. I don't know what you two did but from the looks of it, if you don't stop, you'll be the one paying." Toph said gravely.

"I didn't do anything." Zuko said defiantly.

"Honestly, Zuko. You should know better than to lie to _me_ of all people." Toph said as her brow furrowed in anger. "Now, sit down." She commanded.

Zuko took a seat on the bed but Aang merely looked at the piece of furniture as if it were some sort of monster.

"Oh, don't worry, Aang. If I've learned anything from the last encounter, it's that _no one_ would risk sleeping with you if it meant you would turn into such a drama queen." Zuko said bitingly.

"Shut up." Aang said through gritted teeth as he gestured frantically at Toph, but it was too late.

"My GOD! Aang?" She said in horror.

The air bender tiredly plopped onto the bed and shrunk away from her.

"I didn't think you had it in you to cheat on Katara." Toph said.

"Well, she took it very well." Zuko muttered under his breath.

"I did NOT cheat on Katara. Zuko raped me." Aang said defiantly.

"WHAT?" The fire bender yelled, sounding the most angry that Aang had ever heard him. "I'll show you rape, you bastard." He hissed angrily and grabbed the air bender by the scruff of his neck.

Aang let out a yell and before Zuko could even move a muscle, Toph punched him in the stomach.

"OW." He exclaimed as he let go of Aang and clutched his abdomen.

"I need you to stop acting like children so just shut up and LISTEN!" Toph demanded.

"Fine." The two replied angrily and glaring at each other, they shuffled to opposite sides of the bed.

"Now, what were you thinking, twinkletoes?" She asked.

"I wasn't. I mean, I was dr-." Aang began but was cut off as Toph turned on Zuko.

"And you! Why would you take advantage of him like that?" She demanded.

"I didn't take advantage of him. I'm pretty sure someone spiked our drinks." He said defiantly.

Toph swore under her breath and plopped down onto the bed between them, her brow furrowing as she thought hard.

"Well..." She said after several minutes of silence. "It didn't mean anything, right? So, you can just get married to Katara while Zuko can find some new girlfriend at your engagement party." Toph said decisively, as if that settled the matter.

"I'm completely fine being single, thank you very much." Zuko retorted.

"Of course not! Why else would you be going around ogling twinkletoes? You're obviously getting too lonely." Toph said.

"I am not getting lonely! And I've never thought about Aang in a romantic way!" Zuko said defiantly.

"Really? Well, I'm sure you won't mind saying that again." Toph said with a sweet smile, as she lightly grabbed Zuko's wrist and placed her thumb onto his pulse point.

"I don't need to prove anything to you." He said stubbornly.

"So, you were lying, then?" Toph wondered.

"No, I wasn't." Zuko hollered at her.

"Then, say it!" She demanded angrily.

"Fine. I've never thought of Aang as anything more than a friend!" He said angrily.

He felt his heart racing as Toph's sightless eyes looked up at him and sweat sprang onto his forehead as she leaned forward and placed her mouth next to his ear. "Liar." She whispered, quiet enough so that Aang wouldn't hear.

Something snapped in Zuko and he got off the bed as his face contorted with rage. "Get out of my room." He said coldly.

"Sure, sure. But I hear Mai's coming back to town, sparky. I guess that's when the _real_ drama begins." Toph said with a light smirk playing on her lips.

"I said, Get out of my room." Zuko repeated venomously, his voice now shaking with anger.

"As you wish, sparky." Toph said lightly as she slipped off the bed, dragging Aang along with her. "Come on, twinkletoes. I think Sparky wants to be alone." She said as she slipped out of the room.

Aang glanced uncertainly at Zuko but the fire bender refused to look at him and with a light frown, he followed Toph and shut the door with a light click.

"He'll come around." Toph assured him quietly and then turned away and made her way back to the room in which she was staying, all the while thinking the same thing.

_Hell, I sure hope this plan doesn't backfire._

_

* * *

_Aang gritted his teeth as he knocked lightly on Toph's door, feeling as if the very silence around him was accusing him of being unfaithful. He had been trying to sleep for two hours now and while he did know that it was considerably dangerous to wake up Toph in the middle of the night, there was no way he was going to fall asleep without knowing if Zuko had been lying or not.

After all, how could he not be curious?

Nodding decisively to himself, Aang knocked again, much more loudly this time. The door swung open and his brow furrowed in puzzlement as he saw that Toph looked wide awake.

"What's up, twinkletoes?" She said, almost as if she had been expecting him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said, his suspicion only growing as Toph stepped aside to let him enter. Without even asking any questions!

"I thought you might be lurking around somewhere." She said airily.

When she did not get a reply, Toph led Aang out onto the balcony and plopped down onto one of the plush armchairs. He uncertainly followed her and sat down, his gaze looking out at the distant lights of the buildings surrounding the Royal Palace.

"So, what did you want to talk about, twinkletoes?" She asked.

"I..." He began, his fingers frantically fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he bit his lip uncertainly. "It's about Zuko."

"Is it now?" Toph asked, her voice laced with amusement.

"Yes." Aang replied.

"Well, say it, then." She said.

Aang took a deep breath and then turned to Toph, his heart hammering against his chest in his nervousness. "I need to know if Zuko was lying or not." He said hurriedly.

"Why?" Toph said without missing a heartbeat.

"Don't play with me, Toph. You know why." He snapped irritably.

"No, I really don't know why." She said firmly.

"I just have to know! So, don't antagonize me!" Aang said loudly.

"Relax, twinkletoes. You don't have to try so hard." She said with a smirk. "Because either way, I'm not telling you."

"What? Why?" Aang demanded indignantly.

"Because, telling you would ruin everything. If I told you, who knows how you'd react. This is something you two need to work out on your own. Besides, what I asked Zuko, was for my own general knowledge." She said with a grin.

"Please, Toph. I need to know. I can't get him out of my head and everything is just so confusing. Nothing makes sense anymore and the fact that I'm getting married in less three weeks and have someone other than my bride-to-be on my mind, is not a good sign!" He said frantically.

"Oh, Aang." Toph said sadly and for a second, he actually thought that he'd gotten through to her, until...

"NO!"

"Toph, I'm begging you!" He said desperately.

"Look, twinkletoes, I care for you, okay? Hell, I'd go as far as to say that I love you but if I tell you, things might start going wrong. And I don't want that. Not for Zuko, not for Katara and certainly not for you." Toph said, sounding a lot more serious. "So, just trust the fact that I'm doing this for you. And shut up." She said firmly.

Crestfallen, Aang slumped back into his chair and heaved a sigh. "Okay." He said reluctantly.

"Great! Now, go to your room." She said and stood up.

Aang followed her out of the balcony and into her room and towards the door, all the while wondering just what he could do to bribe Toph into telling him.

"Oh and Aang?" She said, as she opened the door.

"Yeah?"

_THUMP!_

"OW." He yelped.

"If you ever tell anyone about this conversation, you'll be in a world of pain." She said threateningly.

"Don't worry, Toph. I love you too." He said with a laugh.

However, it changed swiftly into a yelp as she kicked him in the shin before throwing him out of her room and slamming the door shut. But Aang still noticed the ever-present grin on her face and as he stood up, one thought continued to console him.

At least _some_ things never changed.

* * *

_Three days later..._

The morning silence hung around Aang like a mystical companion as he quietly made his way across the grounds of the Royal Palace. Even though he was tempted to wander around for a bit, he resolutely made his way to a secluded spot beside the lake where the Gaang had sometimes lounged before he had proposed to Katara and everything had become a busy haze of preparing, organizing and regretting.

A small sigh slipped through Aang's lips as he crouched down beside the lake and pulled a thin stream of water out of it. Bending it into a perfect sphere, he made it hover two feet above the ground. He did the same with a chunk of earth that he pulled out of the ground, and then with air and fire. The four spheres floated like huge orbs in the air and the air bender sat cross-legged in front of them.

Placing his hands onto his knees, Aang closed his eyes and breathed out. "Forgive me, great spirits. I have done too much wrong." He said remorsefully as he bowed his head and remembered.

Katara's face, alive with happiness; so blissfully unaware of what it was that was really going on in her fiancé's head. Zuko's broken expression as Aang had told him to stay away from him.

The air bender was so tempted to blame the person who had spiked his drink, for all of the thoughts running through his head. To blame that person for bringing up the inevitable.

But then, hadn't the alcohol only prompted Aang to act on emotions that were already there? Wasn't it possible that he could have felt something for Zuko already? Before the incident. The air bender panicked as he wondered if he'd actually thought about his best friend in such a way, even when he had proposed to Katara. Could it be possible?

Then, the reasonable and rational part of Aang's mind butted in. He hadn't made the first move. After all, it had been Zuko who had kissed him. But he hadn't done anything to stop it. Did that make him just as guilty? And if he really was able to remember what had happened that night, maybe he hadn't been that drunk after all. But that way, had Aang taken advantage of Zuko, or Zuko of Aang?

So many questions floated around in the air bender's head; every 'maybe' seeming more probable than the last. Each question cancelling out the one before.

But there was only one way to answer them all. And that was to remember the events of that night. To think hard about who had started it.

Then again, _maybe_ that was just an excuse that his mind was using to call on the memories which he should already have buried deep in the very darkest recesses of his mind.

"Only one way to find out." Aang said begrudgingly.

**FLASHBACK**

_Their lips crashed together once Zuko had managed to get Aang's shirt off and now the fire bender's lithe fingers moved over Aang's pale skin, slowly inching their way down to the waistband of his trousers. But even after all these years of having sex with Katara, Aang still seemed reluctant to submit fully to Zuko._

_Regardless, the fire bender bit down hard on his lower lip and slipped his tongue into his mouth, emitting a groan from the air bender. Aang's head fell back onto the pillows as Zuko's tongue licked a fiery trail down his neck but he let out an undecipherable sound as the fire bender pulled away and made quick work of the buttons on his own shirt._

_The scarlet material fell away to reveal his chest, which seemed to have become more muscled since the last time Aang had seen it, almost three years ago. It had certainly been a long time since they had last trained. Either way, Aang was pretty sure that this would turn out be a very satisfactory workout on its own._

**FLASHBACK**

Aang reluctantly opened his eyes, only to see that during his recollection, the spheres had either dissipated or dropped onto the ground. But the air bender couldn't care less as, with a sigh, he fell back onto the grass and desperately wished he had the courage to look further into his memories. But his ethics held him back and a part of him was glad that the vivid images of his betrayal were out of his reach for as long as he wished it.

"Guide me." He whispered to no one in particular but was still disappointed when nothing happened.

"What were you expecting? Some sort of spirit intervention to help you solve your relationship problems?" He wondered aloud to himself. "Get real, Aang." He said forcefully.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, he could even have fallen asleep, he didn't know, but when he finally jerked upright the sun had fully risen into the sky and the birds were chirping loudly.

With a tired sigh, Aang scrambled upright and bending the earth sphere back into the ground made his way back to the palace. As he entered, he straight away made his way to the Banquet Room for breakfast, trying to ignore not only his body's weariness, but his mind's as well.

With another gloomy sigh, he pushed open the doors to the Room and silently made his way to his seat.

"Morning, Aang." Katara said in lilting tone as her blue eyes looked lovingly at him, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Morning." He replied dully, earning himself an offended look.

Toph stared down at her plate but he saw her lips curve into a smile as she sensed him looking at her. "Zuko sent a message." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Aang said warily.

"Yeah. He says he wants to see you in his study." Toph said.

"Why?"

"He says its something _really _important." She said with an exaggerated shrug.

* * *

_Hmm, Now what could Zuko want? :D  
I extended the chapter a little bit to add the last scene and hopefully increase the suspense a little bit as well as please the readers who wanted more detail. I know its not much but I really can't write M rated scenes or even go near them with a ten foot pole xP  
_

_Also thank you **so much** for reviewing! By all means, continue. Seriously, reviews make me giddy xD  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review! ^_^_

_I have to warn you though, the next chapter might take me a tad bit longer, unless the muse hits early._

_-Jade258 _


	4. Part IV: Revelations

**Part IV  
Revelations**

Zuko looked up as the door to his study flew open and Aang entered, his wary gaze looking around the room before resting on the fire bender.

"Uh, hi, Aang. Did you need something?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

The air bender looked at him dumbly, puzzlement clearly showing on his face. "I thought you called me."

"What?" Zuko asked in confusion. "No, I didn't."

Aang continued to look confused for a second more before comprehension dawned on his face. "Toph."

"Toph?"

"Yeah, she told me you wanted to see me." He said with a shrug.

"Oh." Zuko said, his expression guarded. "Well, I'll just get back to these documents. You're...welcome to stay if you want." He said, awkwardly averting his gaze from the air bender's.

"Yeah, sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you around." Aang said and without waiting for a reply, reached the door in two long strides.

"That eager to leave." Zuko muttered to himself with a wry smile but cursed as the air bender stopped in his tracks.

"I just have work to do." Aang said, looking affronted.

"I didn't say anything." Zuko said coldly.

The air bender glared at him for a few seconds and opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it as he turned on his heel and turned the doorknob.

"What the hell?" He muttered angrily as he frantically pulled on the door.

"Aang, its a doorknob. You have to twist it." Zuko said without looking up.

"Don't you think I would know that?" Aang retorted angrily.

"Well, you never know."

"And why are you being such a bastard today, Fire Lord Zuko?" He asked snidely.

Zuko looked up once to shoot the air bender a bored look before turning back to his work. Aang gritted his teeth in anger but turned to the door and began pulling on it again.

"Honestly, Aang. I'd appreciate it if you didn't break my door." He said coldly.

"It won't open." The air bender said exasperatedly.

"Then use your bending, you idiot." He said irritably.

The suggestion turned out to be a rather careless one and a huge racket issued from the door as Aang assaulted it with every element at hand. Zuko pushed back his chair and making his way to the door, he shoved the air bender aside and pulled on it.

"Ha!" Aang said triumphantly.

"You're the one who's going to be stuck in here, Aang. Don't sound so happy." He said dully as he made his way back to his desk and took a seat behind it.

"What's your problem?" Aang asked defiantly.

The silence stretched on and Zuko merely pored over the parchment in front of him, blatantly ignoring Aang.

"Hey, I asked you something." He said loudly.

Zuko's eyes snapped up to Aang and at once, the temperature in the room rose considerably. "Just be glad you don't have a crazy ex-girlfriend, Aang. Now go figure it out." He said angrily.

Mouth set in a straight line, Zuko's gaze slid back to the parchment in his hand as he leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry." Aang mumbled sheepishly and plopped onto the seat across from Zuko.

"Whatever." The fire bender said stiffly.

"_So._" Aang said, elongating the syllable in his discomfort. "What have you got there?"

"Files, documents, plans." Zuko said shortly.

_Well, at least he replied._ "I never did understand what the Fire Lord does with those." Aang wondered curiously.

"I have to review them, and then apply my seal." Zuko said dully.

"Need some help?" Aang asked as he stared pointedly at the pile on the right side of Zuko's desk.

"No."

"Please." The air bender said sweetly.

"You'll have to summarize it all for me once you've read it." Zuko warned.

"I don't mind." Aang said with a grin.

"Fine." He muttered. "But stay quiet!"

* * *

The room flooded with red as the sun set over the Fire Nation and the shadows lengthened. The last few streaks of blood red streaked the sky for several minutes before they too disappeared and the room was plunged into darkness.

"Wow, I didn't realize it got so late." Aang said as he looked up in surprise.

"Were you really having that much fun, Aang?" Zuko's voice drifted through the darkness as he stood up and made his way to the plethora of candles lining the side of the room.

"Maybe." The air bender replied playfully as he kneeled beside Zuko and the two began to light the candles using their fire bending.

A chuckle sounded in Zuko's throat as he looked at Aang with a grin on his face, his mood having improved drastically in the past several hours. As the air bender glanced at him as well, their eyes met and his lips curved into a smile.

Aang looked fondly at his best friend and his eyes drifted over Zuko's face, the tricks of the light slightly puzzling him._ Why does this seem so familiar?_ He wondered to himself as his gaze scoured Zuko's face which was half thrown into shadow while the other half was illuminated by the candle light.

The fire bender's expression faltered a little as Aang's smile faded and then disappeared completely as he began to stand up. Trepidation etched over his face, Zuko latched onto his arm and pulled him back to his knees. "Don't do this again, Aang."

"Zuko, I'm sorry but-"

"We're not doing anything!" He said firmly.

"Yes but we could be." Aang said uncertainly as he averted his gaze from Zuko's.

"But we're not." The fire bender insisted angrily.

"Zuko, please." He pleaded.

"You're being ridiculous, Aang. Don't you think you would be able to stop yourself from doing something you didn't want to do? You're completely sober so would you please stop thinking I'm going to try and jump you every time! It's insulting." Zuko said with a frown.

Aang looked up, seeming incredibly like the twelve year old boy Zuko had once known, the same innocence still etched painted all over his face. The fire bender wondered just how he could have retained it for so long.

"Fine, I'm sorry." He muttered and they lighted the rest of the candles before lying down on the floor like little children. A silence followed but Aang abruptly broke it by speaking. "Hey, Zuko?"

"Hm."

"Can I ask you something?" Aang asked.

"Sure." The fire bender said as he intertwined the fingers of both his hands and placed them underneath his head.

"Were you lying? In your room the other day?" He asked uncertainly.

Aang's unease grew as a long silence ensued and the comfort of being in Zuko's company suddenly began to dissipate as the silence stretched on.

"Who knows?" Zuko replied evasively.

"That's a stupid answer. Wouldn't you know if you were lying?" Aang asked irritably.

"I don't know, Aang. Maybe I was lying, maybe I wasn't." He said monotonously. "Either way, what does it matter?"

"It matters to me." The air bender said.

"You only want to know so that you can finally reach a decision about avoiding me or not." Zuko said bitterly.

"That's not true." Aang said defiantly.

"No? Well, what would you do, Aang, if I said that I was lying and I really am in love with you?" The fire bender asked.

"I-" Aang said uncertainly before trailing off.

"That's what I thought." Zuko said wryly.

"Why are you so concerned with what I would do, Zuko? Are you saying you really were lying?"

"I already told you I don't know."

"And I already told you that's a stupid answer so tell me the truth."

"I don't have the truth."

"I thought best friends didn't keep secrets, Zuko." Aang pointed out.

"What do you want to hear, Aang?" The fire bender said, sitting up in frustration. "And don't answer with a measly _the truth_." He warned.

"But that's what I want." Aang said quietly.

Zuko merely let out a bitter laugh and fell back onto the carpet, his wary eyes looking up at the ceiling. "Do you know why Mai left me, Aang?" He began quietly.

"Not really." Aang said.

"She thought I was...uh."

"What? What were you?"

"Gay."

"_WHAT?_" The air bender practically yelled as he sat up. "You're gay?"

"No! I just said she _thought_ I was gay, you idiot." Zuko said as a blush crept onto his normally pale skin.

"Why would she think _that_? I didn't think Mai of all people would be so stupid." Aang said with a laugh.

Zuko's blush merely deepened as he averted his gaze and reached up to sheepishly rub his neck. "Zuko?" The air bender asked cautiously.

"It's nothing." He said hurriedly, already regretting having told Aang.

"No, tell me. You can't leave it there." The air bender said hurriedly.

"Well, she-uh, it was...silly, really. But you know, she thought that because...I-" Zuko said uncomfortably as he stared down at his feet.

"Honestly, Zuko, stop blushing like a school girl and tell me!"

"Well, it was stupid of her, really. She thought that because we spent so much time together and you know..." Zuko said with an embarrassed smile.

"She thought _I _was gay too?" Aang exclaimed angrily.

"No, no. Just me, because she already knew you were in love with Katara and also, because, she thought you were too much of a wuss to ever do anything with a guy."

"That..._witch_!" Aang began indignantly but stopped as he saw Zuko's wry grin.

"Relax, Aang. It's not like it matters what she says." The fire bender said as he lay back onto the floor quite unlike the esteemed Fire Lord he was supposed to be.

"Hmph." The air bender said grumpily but lay down nonetheless."So..." He began.

"Shush." Zuko breathed quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Just be silent." He said.

"Well, that's very nice of y-" Aang began but was cut off as Zuko placed a hand onto his mouth and silenced him with a look.

The fire bender pretended not to notice as a light blush crept onto Aang's cheeks at the contact and instead, looked carefully at the door. "Don't you hear that?" He asked cautiously.

"No..wait, yeah! I do." Aang said loudly. "But it sounds like..."

"Aang!" Zuko yelled warningly and grabbing the air bender, scrambled out of the way just as the door flew off its hinges and smashed against the wall opposite before clanging onto the floor.

"Toph, honestly! They're probably dead now." Sokka's incredulous voice called out as he stepped cautiously into the room. "Aang? Zuko?"

"Perhaps a little more warning next time, guys." Zuko said irritably and the tribesman began to laugh as he spotted him and Aang lying in a heap to one side of the room.

"There you are, Aang. I was beginning to get worried. You were gone for almost half the day!" Katara said exasperatedly as she stepped into the room.

Zuko untangled himself from Aang and standing up, he helped the air bender up as well. "You worry too much, Katara." Toph said, her voice dripping with boredom.

Aang sprang up as he spotted the earth bender and accusingly pointed a finger at her. "You! You locked me in here!" He said, practically bursting with indignation.

"Huh?" Toph replied blankly.

"Don't play dumb, Toph." Aang said indignantly.

"Don't waste my time, twinkletoes." She said as she turned to go out of the room.

"Uh, Zuko." Katara hesitantly said as she looked at the fire bender.

"What?" He said absentmindedly as he looked at his ruined door in dismay.

"Ty Lee and Mai arrived about an hour ago. They're very eager to see you." She said shortly and without waiting for a reply, sidled out of the room with Sokka.

"It'll be okay, Zuko." Aang said with a small smile.

"We'll see about that." He said coldly.

* * *

"ZUKO!" Ty Lee squealed as she launched herself at him, clinging to his neck so tightly that her feet rose off the ground.

"Uh, hi, Ty Lee." Zuko said in slight puzzlement as he wondered just when they had become good enough friends to actually hug each other.

"Don't you look_ hot_?" She said as she drew back to survey him from head to toe. "Doesn't he, Mai?"

"Sure." Mai said absentmindedly as her gaze scoured the whole of the Entrance Hall.

"Aw, come now, Mai. Don't be so mean." Ty Lee said as she sauntered over to her best friend and dragged her forward to stand in front of Zuko.

"It's been a long time, Mai." The fire bender said somewhat stiffly as he stared down at her.

"It has." She said and to his surprise, leaned forward to place a light kiss onto his cheek.

Behind her, he could see Toph and Sokka laughing behind their hands while a slight smile played on Aang's lips.

"That's just a very nice reunion but dinner's getting cold." Suki said, abruptly shattering the former silence outlined by the suppressed giggles.

The rest of the evening, for Zuko at least, passed in a blur. Everyone exchanged pleasantries and he could have sworn he saw Haru checking out both Mai and Ty Lee. Once they were done with dinner, everyone lounged in one of the rooms before, one by one, trickling out until only Aang, Zuko and Toph were left.

"Well, that turned out pretty good." Aang said as he rose from his seat and plopped down onto the couch beside Zuko.

"I suppose." The fire bender said with a nonchalant shrug.

"You suppose? It was great. She actually kissed you!" Aang said excitedly. "Well, now that I'm engaged she obviously doesn't think you're gay." He whispered into his ear.

"Let's hope not." Zuko said darkly.

"Oh, cheer up. It'll turn out just great." Aang reassured before standing up and stretching luxuriously as he yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, Toph, Zuko." He said before strolling out of the room.

"I think I'll call it a day too. Good night, Toph." Zuko said quietly as he stood up, not wanting to stay with her for too long lest she bring up an awkward subject again.

"Did you know that Aang was wondering if you were lying?" She asked nonchalantly, her lips curving into a smirk as she sensed his heartbeat quicken.

"Yes, I do. He asked me." He said stiffly, his back to her.

"Oh. And what did you say?" Toph said.

"That I don't know." Zuko answered coldly.

"Liar."

"I told him the truth. He knows I did. So you can just stay out of it." He retorted.

"Touchy topic, I see." Toph drawled as she stood up as well and made her way towards the door. Zuko exhaled quietly as she was almost out the door and actually thought it was over when she suddenly turned around, her sightless eyes gazing steadily at him.

"But when do you intend to tell him the _actual_ truth, Zuko? The one that he doesn't want to hear and the one you just wish you had the courage to tell? I don't think there's much time left. Better make your move fast before Katara steals him away." She said, sounding dead serious. "Forever."

That was all she said before turning on her heel and slipping out of the room, leaving the fire bender feeling more conflicted than ever.

* * *

_Well, whaddaya know? The muse did pay me a little visit and I actually wrote most of it on Friday...I just finished off the last scene today so there you go!_

_And thank you so much for the reviews ^_^_

_Also, if you're adding my story to your alerts, I'd really appreciate it if you left a review :D I'll have the next chapter done around Saturday, I think.  
__I hope you enjoyed this chapter and do tell if Mai turned out OOC. I really can't remember her talking all that much in the series x_x so, I did my best._

_-Jade258_


	5. Part V: You Set My Soul Alight

**Part V  
You Set My Soul Alight **

Zuko stared calmly at himself in the mirror as his clumsy fingers tried to figure out the stupid sash on his new robes. He had been pacing around his room all day, worrying himself sick as he wondered just how much Toph knew. And _how_ she knew. Zuko himself hadn't figured it out for ages and besides, he was still unsure of the fact. But she seemed more sure than anyone else in the world.

But then, it wasn't like Toph's decisiveness was going to get him anywhere. Whether to tell Aang or not was up to him and his pride absolutely refused to let her solve things for him. When and _if_ Aang ever found out, it would be from him.

Not his interfering earth bending teacher.

Nodding decisively to himself and exhaling calmly, he finally managed to tie the sash and leaving his royal headpiece on the table, Zuko made his way out of his room. He headed straight towards the Banquet Room where they would be holding Aang's party but despite the excitement plaguing the entire palace concerning the event, it wasn't like he wanted to go, in fact, he most certainly did not. All the happy laughing people, Mai, Ty Lee, everyone; he felt like he would suffocate if he was around them for more than a few minutes at a time.

But despite being the most powerful man in the Fire Nation, Zuko still didn't have any choice in the matter. To quote Aang, he was going and that was it.

An exasperated sigh slipped through his lips as he pushed open the doors and straightening his shoulders, entered the room. "Zuko! There you are." Katara said worriedly as she hurried to him and pulled him over to one corner of the room. "Aang says that he doesn't like his robes. Haru is busy flirting with Ty Lee while Sokka is probably too busy figuring out how to get his pants on and Suki's probably just sitting there ogling his BUTT. God knows where Toph is and _you're_ the most unhelpful person." She shrieked, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm sorry?" He ventured uncertainly.

"HELP ME!" Katara said and her voice echoed in the whole room, causing the fire bender to look at her like she was insane and then clear his throat uncomfortably.

"I'll go check on Aang." He said hurriedly before dashing away from the madwoman who seemed like she was hyperventilating on the spot. Rolling his eyes, Zuko slipped into the adjoining corridor and made his way to the nearby room where Aang was staying.

He was about to knock politely on the door when he sneaked a glance back at the door to the Banquet Room and spotted Katara glaring at him. Deciding not to bother with pleasantries just because it was in the best interests of his survival, he swung open the door and hurriedly entered before slamming it shut behind him.

"Uh, Zuko?" Aang's voice said tentatively.

"What?" He snapped as he spun around to face the air bender.

"I don't know if you realize it, but I'm sort of in the middle of changing." Aang said with an embarrassed smile, clad only in his boxers and a silly little vest that was supposed to go over the shirt.

"Oh sorry." Zuko said as he hastily spun around with the pretense of peeking out the door to check on Katara while in actuality, trying to conceal his heated cheeks.

He stood there facing the door for several minutes when suddenly a scuffling issued from behind followed by an enraged groan. "What's wrong?"

"Stupid. Robes." Aang hissed through gritted teeth and Zuko turned around to see that he hadn't made any progress at all, other than undoing several of the laces on his vest.

"Honestly, Aang. Stop acting like a child. Don't you know how to dress yourself?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"I do. It's just that I don't get this." He whined.

"Fine, let me help you." Zuko offered with a roll of his eyes.

"Finally." Aang said happily as he rushed forward.

"Okay, well. It's simple really. First you put these pants on." Zuko said as he handed them to Aang; they were pure black with pale blue trimmings on the hem. "Then this." He said absentmindedly as he handed Aang a thin, black undershirt. "This." He instructed once Aang had pulled it on and handed him a long black tunic that reached down to his knees. It was black as well, with blue trimmings to match the pants only that there were several intricate designs lining the hem.

"Now, you don't really have to wear the vest. I think it'll take out of the embroidery on the bottom so I'll just tie this around your waist, okay?" Zuko said busily as he held up a pale blue strip of cloth.

"Since when did you become so...girly?" Aang asked incredulously.

Zuko gazed steadily at him, looking incredibly affronted. "I am not girly. I just have to wear this stuff everyday." He said with a shrug.

"Whatever you say, princess." Aang said with a playful grin. However, it slipped right off his face as Zuko knelt in front of him and pulled him forward by the waist. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"I just told you, idiot. I'm tying this around your waist." Zuko said as he reached around Aang and slung the thin strip of silk across his waist.

"I can do it myself." Aang said hastily.

"Look, Aang. If you can't put on your own pants, you can't tie this." He said, his brow furrowing in concentration as he tried to tighten the knot on the sash.

Aang meanwhile, was beginning to grow increasingly uncomfortable as Zuko's lithe fingers busily worked on the sash, every now and then pressing against the material of the cloth so that he found himself cringing. However, to his surprise, he was also beginning to find it increasingly hot in the room as the fire bender worked dangerously too close to his crotch. And it wasn't helping that the silk kept slipping from his fingers.

"Damn it." Zuko muttered as he glared at the sash, trying in vain to fix the knot while reminding himself not to get frustrated. He had almost gotten one end through the loop when he sensed Aang's breathing quicken and noticed his chest heave frantically.

Zuko felt his own cheeks growing warm as he realized that it could have seemed like he was trying to prolong tying the knot on purpose and he sneaked a glance at Aang. Only to see that he was standing there, looking incredibly flustered as he stared down at the fire bender.

Their gazes met and Aang found himself growing even more disoriented as he noticed Zuko's heated eyes. _Oh God, not now. Step away! Step away!_ His mind frantically instructed him but his senses seemed sluggish and he found himself looking down at the fire bender with the same intensity.

Before in the study, it had only been him who had been blushing but now that he saw Zuko reacting as well, Aang was worried that it might just push him over the edge. In fact, he was pretty sure that it already had.

And it didn't do any good that Zuko was now standing up, certainly not with the intention of backing off if his expression was any indication. And it definitely didn't do any good that the air bender found himself leaning forward just as Zuko did.

But what followed was one of the most exhilarating sensations Aang had ever experienced. It made him feel light-headed and aroused in a way that Katara had never made him feel. God, how he wished he could feel it again.

So, he did.

Again and again, their lips met in a frenzy as the temperature around them rose drastically and all thoughts of the engagement party fled their minds in a second. It was as if nothing mattered. Aang found himself practically gasping with exertion as he hungrily pulled Zuko forward, his lips biting and sucking on the skin of his neck as his chest heaved with each breath.

"Aang..." The fire bender groaned huskily as the younger boy's arms sneaked around his waist and he pulled him even closer, if such a thing were possible. Their heated bodies were pushed flushed against each others, Aang sandwiched between the wall and Zuko's muscled body, as his mind spun frantically.

Through the confused haziness of his mind, Aang registered the sound of the door opening and then...

"AANG!" A voice shrieked. And just like that, the sexual tension in the air shattered and the desire that had only seconds ago been coursing through his body like an incredibly strong drug, died away.

He found himself opening his mouth to explain, to make up excuses, when his vision focused and he saw that it was Toph and not Katara. "Oh God." He muttered to himself as he brought his hands up to cover his face. Zuko ran a hand through his hair, looking incredibly flustered and breathing like he'd just ran a marathon as he backed away.

"I told you two to figure it out. Not to go around making out like a pair of horny teenagers." She hissed as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Zuko found his cheeks flooding with color while Aang crouched in the corner, muttering 'Oh God' over and over like a mantra. "Aang, what is wrong with you? You're getting married in less than a fortnight!" She said angrily.

"Its not his fault." Zuko said coldly as he stepped in between her and the air bender.

"No? Well, I'm pretty sure it was him I just felt with his hands all over you." She retorted.

"Look, Toph. I've told you before and I'll tell you again, _stay out of this._" He said through gritted teeth.

"No, Zuko. I won't because if I do then you'll just go on like this. At one point, the tension will break and trust me, sparky, that is when it's going to end badly." She said.

"I know and-"

"NO! You don't know!" Toph yelled in his face. "Katara is like a sister to me and while I want everyone to be happy, I won't have you and Aang playing her like this. Either he calls off the wedding or you back off." She said threateningly.

"Guys, what is going on?" A small voice called out from the door and Suki slipped into the room, her big eyes uncertainly sliding from Toph who stood there pointing her finger at Zuko, to the fire bender who looked like he was on the verge of exploding, to Aang who looked like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Shut the door." Toph said coldly.

"Uh, okay." Suki said and obliged before turning back to them. "What's going on guys? Katara's looking all over for you."

"Sorry, Suki. But could you give us a minute?" Zuko said, not sounding sorry at all.

"No, no. Stay, Suki." Toph said quietly as the other girl began to move to the door. "I think I've kept this secret for long enough. Don't you think someone else deserves to know too? Aang? Zuko?" She asked, her voice laced with mirth.

"I already told you it was my fault. So, don't torture him." Zuko hissed venomously.

"I think he should be prepared for the inevitable pain that's coming his way if he keeps doing this." Toph said firmly. "Someday, someone _will_ found out."

"Find out? Find out what?" Suki asked cautiously.

"Nothing!" Zuko snapped angrily before turning on Toph. "Don't."

"Sorry, Zuko but I think its best if this ends now." Toph said, sounding dead serious.

"No." Aang's guarded voice called out from the corner and he stood up, looking pale and shaky. "Don't tell Suki. Tell Katara."

"WHAT?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Tell Katara. I don't deserve her." He said to Toph.

"This is ridiculous, Aang. You don't need to tell her." Zuko said hastily.

"Yes, I do. She's going to be my wife. And she deserves to know."

"If you tell her, you won't have a wife." The fire bender said loudly.

"What other option do I have Zuko? Do you think I'm going to call off the wedding? For you?" Aang said scathingly. "You mean nothing to me. I love Katara and what happened was a drunken mistake. So get it out of your head." He said angrily and then turning on his heel, he stalked out of the room while Zuko stood there looking like he had been slapped across the face as the color drained from his face.

He looked ready to open his mouth and retort as Aang slipped out of the room but Toph merely grabbed his forearm and held him steadily in place. "Don't." She said sadly.

"But he-" He retorted.

"I said NO! You can't force him into feeling what you do, Zuko." Toph said firmly.

"Calm down, Zuko." Toph murmured quietly as she sensed his heart beating at an abnormal rate.

"Guys, what the hell is going on?" Suki asked, puzzlement etched on her face.

"It's nothing, Suki." Toph replied quietly and Zuko's head shot up as he stared at her in shock. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Uh, sure." She said and then made her way out of the room before shutting the door.

"Zuko?" Toph said tentatively. When she got no reply, she cleared her throat uncomfortably before opening her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you into telling him." She ventured, a delicate blush blooming on her cheeks as she smothered her pride.

"I didn't tell him." He said dully as he fell back onto the bed and bitterly looked up at the ceiling.

"Then what the hell were you kissing him for?" She asked incredulously.

"It just happened." Zuko said vaguely.

"Oh?"

"Like he said, it was a mistake. " He said bitterly.

"You sure? It didn't look like a mistake to me. God, sparky. I've never seen you enjoying yourself so much." Toph said, allowing a little humor to seep into her voice.

"Do you honestly think this is _funny_? He's practically cheating on Katara, with ME of all people." He said angrily.

"Why does that seem so unbelievable to you?" Toph asked quietly.

"This is Aang we're talking about! He's a prude. He would never do such a thing and I pushed him into it." Zuko said as he pulled exasperatedly on his hair.

"Maybe it's because he wants to do it, Zuko. Has that occured to you?" Toph suggested.

"No. That's just stupid." He said as he swiftly stood up.

"Whatever, then." She said noncommittally. "We should get going now. It's about to start." She said as she led them out of the room and towards the Hall.

* * *

The low, delicate music washed over the crowd as they milled about talking, chatting, drinking and doing every thing else that a proper guest should do. It was a pity, though, that it had been continuing for more than two hours now and Aang could feel fatigue weighing down his limbs as he stood next to Katara, Sokka and Suki, the two girls talking about the decorations while Sokka interrupted every now and then to add in a silly joke.

Aang found himself carefully studying Katara in her pale blue dress, the same shade as the sash on his robes. She looked beautiful with the candle light glowing off her dark skin. Her big blue eyes sparkled with happiness as she talked and every now and then, her lips would part as she smiled or laughed. Her chocolate hair had been styled into curls that fell over her shoulders, bouncing as she turned her head, and making them seem all the more lustrous.

She was the pure epitome of beauty and the only woman he had ever loved. But why was it that he found his gaze sliding towards Zuko? Again and again. It was impossible to stop his gaze from darting between the two, comparing them, every detail of their appearance, every little thing about their demeanor.

In both terms, Katara overpowered him but, Aang found the anger in Zuko's eyes irresistible. It was not too different from the intensity he had seen earlier. In fact, there was practically no difference and that was what made him feel increasingly warm around the collar.

_God, stop it._

He said to himself as he tore his gaze from the fire bender, only to have it dart back towards him just as Mai slid up to him. As she spoke, her lips curved upwards into an alluring smile and he could tell just by the light hand grazing Zuko's forearm that she was flirting. The fire bender didn't seem to be pleased, in fact he looked even angrier than before and for some reason, the fact that he wasn't responding made Aang relax.

That was until Aang realized that Mai wasn't backing down and that Zuko was flushing deeply. The air bender saw her gaze dart towards him quickly and her lips curved into another smirk as she spoke. Something seemed to snap in Zuko and despite standing more than thirty feet away from them in a room that was bursting with sound, he knew that they were talking about him.

The fire bender glared at her and then suddenly grabbed her by the arm as he directed her towards the door. Without even realizing it, Aang stepped several paces forward to get a better look but wished that he hadn't as he saw Zuko crash his lips against hers as soon as they were out of sight.

The fire bender looked more enraged than he had ever seen him and his demeanor only accentuated that emotion as he roughly pushed Mai up against the wall, the same lips that had been pressed against Aang's mere hours ago ravaging his ex-girlfriend's. The air bender's plan was going just as he had wanted it to.

But why was it that his mind was telling him that inviting Mai had been the most direst mistake he could have made?

And why was it that he could have sworn he felt a burning sense of heartbreak in his chest?

And why, _why_, did he wish that he was the one Zuko was currently leading away from the Hall and undoubtedly to his room?

* * *

Aang could feel his hands shaking with anger as he swept through the doors of the Banquet Room and headed straight for the courtyard, ignoring the funny looks that Suki and Ty Lee shot him. And also ignoring Sokka who called out to him saying that dinner was about to be served.

How was one supposed to care about dinner when a wave of jealousy was suddenly overcoming one?

No, he refused to think that. He wasn't jealous of Mai and Zuko. Why would he be? They had been together four years ago, he certainly hadn't been jealous then. "And I'm not jealous now." He said firmly to himself as he stepped out into the open air and sighed as the warm wind whipped across his face. Aang was aware of the fact that Katara would probably kill him when he got back but he didn't care. He just didn't.

"Aang!" A distant voice called out and he spun around, ready to tell whoever it was to get lost. However, he paused when he saw that it was Katara and as she came to a halt beside him, looking incredibly out of breath, he found himself smiling weakly at her. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she took him by the hand and plopped down onto the benches lining the sides of the courtyard.

"Nothing." He said noncomittally.

"Don't lie to me, Aang." She said with a pout as she folded her arms and leaned back.

"I-There's just a lot of people in there." Aang said as he joined her on the seat.

"So?" She asked with an amused smile. "You've never had any trouble with people. You love crowds." She said encouragingly.

"Just nervous." He lied as he glanced once at her. "I'm sorry. I know how much this party means to you."

"Not as much as the wedding." Katara said with a teasing smile as she took his hand in hers. "But its okay, Aang." She said as she pecked him lightly on the cheek.

Despite all the thoughts that had been running through his head ten minutes ago, Aang gathered Katara in his arms and pulled her to him as a small smile played on his lips. She pulled her legs onto the bench and leaned into Aang's chest as the two looked up at the moon, the serenity of the night enveloping them.

Aang wondered just how things would have turned out had that night with Zuko not happened. He would be sitting here thanking the spirits for giving him someone like Katara and absolutely dying for the wedding to happen. He wouldn't be pondering on all the absurd thoughts that had been running through his head in the Hall when he had seen Zuko and Mai. He wouldn't be wondering just when he would see Zuko again and when the tiring swirl of emotions would rise up in him again.

He wouldn't dread seeing his best friend and the first person that came to his mind the moment he woke up, would most certainly not be Zuko.

"Katara?" Aang said quietly, his gaze never leaving the sky.

"Hm?" She murmured.

"Do you ever feel like the alpha-male in this relationship?" He wondered uncertainly.

"What?" She asked incredulously. "Of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Why? What's wrong, Aang?"

"Nothing's wrong." He said reassuringly as he pressed his lips against her forehead. "Just tell me."

Katara was silent for a few seconds before she looked up at him with a guilty little smile. "Well, maybe. But only sometimes." She said.

"When?" He asked suddenly.

"Aang, come on." Katara pleaded quietly.

"No, tell me." He replied firmly.

"Well.." She began uncertainly. "You disappear at times and I have to come looking for you. You do silly things and I tell you not to. At times, you act like a child and when I tell you to stop, I feel like I'm acting too much like your mother."

Stung, Aang drew back as he blinked quietly. "So, you say you feel like the grown up?"

"Sometimes..." She said uncertainly.

"Oh." He said shortly.

"Aang, what's wrong? You've been so moody ever since your bachelor party. I hope you're not too upset that Toph asked Sokka to spike your drink." She said sadly.

Ah, so she had noticed. But then his mind drew back and he sat up in shock. "TOPH? It was TOPH who spiked my drink?" He practically yelled.

"Aang, calm down." She said. "Please." Katara called after him as he stood up and sprinted back towards the palace.

* * *

_:o:O**:O**_ _So, it was Toph! x]  
Lol, I know I might have implied in the earlier chapters that it was Sokka who had done it but he's the idea guy and Toph is the mischief maker, lol...Seems like they make a pretty deadly team xP_

_Well, this is the longest chapter yet since you guys gave me so many reviews and also because I wanted it to be a cliffhanger...Haha, anyway, Thank you SO much for the reviews ^_^ :P I know I say that every chapter but really, they're totally awesome :D  
To **Skyleh:** Lol, no. I don't really hate Katara. Actually I loved her in the first two seasons but when she was a bitch to Zuko, and after the episode 'The Fire Bending Masters' lol, I just gave up on her...I just think that Aang and Katara's relationship is too brother-sister or mother-son or something...They'd eventually fall apart...NO OFFENSE TO ALL YA KATAANGERS :] But lol, her reaction will remain a mystery for now x] _

_P.S; though, that's only because I haven't figured it out myself xD _

_Anyway, I hope you guys liked that passionate dash of Zukaang, lol, I adored writing it. So, don't forget to review ^_^ _

_-Jade258_


	6. Part VI: My Sweet Escape

**Part VI  
My Sweet Escape**

"YOU!" Aang yelled so loudly that the surrounding crowd fell silent and heads turned in his direction. However, Toph, unaware of who he was talking to merely continued to sip her drink as she leaned nonchalantly against a pillar.

"I need to talk to you, Toph." He said, as he hurriedly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the Banquet Room before any more mortification befell him. He led her straight towards the room in which he had been staying before and practically flung her in, easily overpowering her lithe frame.

Stepping in, he slammed the door as loudly as was possible, causing her to frown at him. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she stood up straight.

"How can you even say that? After what you did to me!" He spluttered angrily.

"Huh?" She echoed innocently.

"I should have known. I mean, why would you suddenly be so concerned for Katara and my relationship. Why would you even bother to care about what I felt? WHY would you be so worried about what happened between me and Zuko?" He said, his voice rising with each word.

"Aang!" She said.

"I KNOW YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SPIKED MY DRINK!" Aang yelled. "This is all your stupid fault!" He said, his flooding with color in anger.

"Aang!" She repeated, trying in vain to calm him down.

"Why would you do something like that? I mean, GOD! I thought you were my friend, Toph. Why the hell would you spike my drink?" He shouted exasperatedly.

The sudden insult to their friendship sent a tremor through the earth bender's body and her face contorted with rage as she straightened her shoulders. "How was I supposed to know you were going to jump straight into bed with Zuko, HUH?" She retorted, dropping the clueless act in a second as she too raised her voice. "None of this is my fault!"

"That is just GREAT! If you make a mistake, you should at least have the decency to accept it, Toph. This IS your fault and so is everything else that happened." He hollered angrily as he stepped up to her.

"NO, Aang! This is not my fault. _You're _the one who's having second thoughts and_ you're_ the one who was kissing Zuko, NOT ME! So don't you DARE say that this is my fault." Toph hissed, enraged.

"Oh and also, don't think I don't know that you're jealous of Mai and Zuko!" She added snidely.

Aang drew back, shocked into silence by her indignation. "What?" He said dumbly, his voice hoarse from all the shouting.

"What? Are you deaf now, Aang? Its more obvious than anything in the whole world when your heart raced like that, especially when she touched him. I don't think its very faithful of you to be thinking about him when you're already engaged, Aang." She said mockingly.

"Don't antagonize me." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh? Or what? You'll sleep with me too?" She said with a harsh laugh. "If you really thought your bond with Katara was so sturdy then maybe what you said to Zuko earlier would have been justified. But what you said was unfair and your relationship with Katara is already falling apart. So either go and fix your marriage or YOU get it out of your head." Toph said angrily before shoving him aside and stomping back towards the Banquet Room.

* * *

Zuko blinked blearily as he looked up at the ceiling, feeling more exhausted than he had ever felt in his life. Despite the fact that he had had one of the most mind-blowing nights with his ex-girlfriend, his limbs were still heavy with fatigue and his senses were weary. What the hell was he doing?

A sigh slipped through his lips and he sat up, pushing Mai's arm off his chest as he spared her a glance. Her black hair was spread all over the pillow and she slept peacefully. The sheets covering her body left little to the imagination as the material blatantly accentuated the curve of her hip and the rest of her frame. The sight should have made Zuko feel hot but instead, he just wanted to hurl.

He disgusted himself.

Screwing his eyes shut, Zuko exhaled sharply before pushing the sheets of his body and slipping off the bed. Bare, his feet padded softly on the wooden floor as he made his way into the bathroom and took a quick shower before going back to his room. A sigh of relief slipped through his lips as he saw that Mai was still asleep and pulling on a simple pair of trousers and a scarlet shirt, he slipped out of the room and into the corridor.

His head thumped lightly from all the alcohol from the night before. The alcohol that he had consumed in his attempt to convince himself that sleeping with Mai was what he had really wanted last night. But now he was regretting every single action from the day before, from entering Aang's room to falling asleep with Mai next to him.

In his frustration, Zuko ran a hand through his hair and made his way straight to the kitchens, feeling that seeing every one of his friends so early would be exhausting.

The fire bender turned the corner and made his way down the steps that led into the vast basement underneath the palace. It was unusual for anyone from the royal family to venture into the basement since almost all the servants lived there but at that particular moment, Zuko couldn't care less.

Pushing aside the curtains that led into the Kitchens, he entered, ignoring the looks that he received from the chefs already working busily at their stations. He let his eyes travel across the vast room and quickly snatching a package that rested on one of the counters, he slipped into the adjoining room. The room was scattered with small tables, and while the atmosphere was less exuberant than the one outside, it was still cozy.

At this time of the day, the room was empty except for a lone figure that sat in the corner, moodily picking at his food. Not feeling like having any company, Zuko sat down at a table farthest away from the person and slowly unwrapped the neatly packed bundle. Picking up his chopsticks, he uncovered the bowl of rice and started eating.

He was only chewing slowly on the second bite when he sat back and noticed that the other person had stood up. They wore a light robe with a hood that concealed their face from him and the disguise merely served to rouse his curiosity. The person had almost reached the door when a little girl entered, Momo clutched tightly in her hands.

"Avatar Aang! The cook says that if you don't control your lemur, he'll throw you out." She said apologetically as she held out the white creature to him.

Zuko could feel himself tensing up as the hood slipped off Aang's bald head just as he bent down to take Momo from the shorter girl's hands. "Thank you, Izumi. I'll be sure to keep him away from now on." He replied in a tone that seemed much too cheery to be genuine.

Izumi grinned toothily at him before turning on her heel and sprinting out of the room. "What have you been up to Momo?" Aang murmured as he surveyed the lemur's fur that was smeared with several sauces and a few bits of rice.

Chuckling to himself, the air bender was about to exit when he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turned around and the color drained from his face as his gaze locked with Zuko's. The latter seemed indifferent, seemingly not even registering the air bender's presence as he looked at him as if he were nothing more interesting than a wall.

Aang stood rooted to the spot, his eyes clouding with doubt as he contemplated whether to run or not. He would have preferred the former but Toph's words from last night rang tauntingly in his mind and he found himself moving towards Zuko's table.

Plopping awkwardly onto the chair across from the fire bender, he placed his arms onto the table and stared intently at the fire bender as he chewed quietly. "Come to insult me some more?" Zuko said coldly once he had swallowed.

"I-No." Aang said, slightly put off by the less than warm welcome. "I, uh, wanted to apologize for what I sai-"

"I don't need your pity, Aang, so you can get lost." He replied without looking up.

"Hey! I'm apologizing, aren't I?"

"And your point is?..." Zuko said dully.

"Don't be such a bastard. I just said I was sorry." Aang said indignantly.

"How about you stop being so incredibly dumb?" Zuko replied. "I don't care, Aang."

"If you don't care, then you shouldn't have a problem in hearing it." He pointed out snidely.

"Don't waste my time." Zuko said stubbornly.

"Look, I understand that I shouldn't have said what I did last night. But you shouldn't have...you know.." Aang said, trailing off uncertainly.

"Kissed you?" Zuko asked deadpan.

"Hm." Aang said quietly, blushing lightly as he averted his gaze from Zuko's.

"Hey, Aang?" Zuko said softly and the air bender looked up apprehensively.

"Yeah?" He asked, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Go to hell." The fire bender spat out as he pulled away the collar of his shirt to reveal the skin of his neck, which was scattered with love bites.

The air bender's expression hardened and he stood up at once. "Oh, what? Did I disappoint you, Aang? What were you expecting? For me to confess your undying love for you?" The fire bender said venomously as he looked up at him. "Get real and stop being such a hypocrite. After all, you were the one who told me to 'get it out of my head'." Zuko said coldly as he let his gaze slide down to the bowl on the table.

"Why would I be expecting anything from you, you bastard? I'm sure Mai can sate you just fine. After all, aren't you just the same? Complete idiots, totally oblivious to the truth?" Aang said bitterly.

Zuko's eyes snapped up to his and the surprise was evident in them as they widened. "What did you say?"

"I SAID, I think Mai-" Aang began snidely but was cut off as Zuko stood up.

"What truth?" Zuko asked suspiciously as he stepped towards Aang, causing him to step backwards.

"Huh?" Aang echoed dumbly.

"I asked, what truth is it that am I oblivious to, Aang?" Zuko asked threateningly as the air bender backed away from him.

"I- nothing!" The air bender said hastily as his cheeks flushed with color and his gaze darted nervously to the door.

"What. Truth?" Zuko asked slowly, causing Aang to grow even more flustered as the air bender's back bumped against the wall.

"Stop it, Zuko." He said shakily, feeling the emotions from last night begin to overwhelm him again.

"Not until you tell me what truth you were talking about." Zuko muttered as he placed one hand on either side of Aang's head.

"Zuko, please." Aang said, his voice trembling as he closed his eyes.

"Enlighten me, Aang." He murmured, placing his mouth right next to the air bender's ear.

"NO." The air bender said as he opened his eyes and looked angrily at Zuko.

However, all his determination vanished as their gazes locked and he found himself getting painfully aroused, his breath quickening as tainted thoughts jumped to his mind. The air bender's hands trembled as Zuko's warm breath ghosted on the sensitive skin of his neck and his eyes clouded with desire.

The air bender felt his resolve shatter as all his senses stood at end and his body responded to every single one of Zuko's torturously slowly movements.

"Please, stop it." Aang murmured, not sure if he was asking Zuko to back off or just take him then and there.

"Or?" Zuko asked with an amused smile as he leaned his forehead against the air bender's so that their lips were mere centimeters apart. A tormented and shaky sigh slipped through Aang's lips and he tiredly leaned his head against the wall, blatantly submitting to Zuko.

The fire bender lightly nipped at Aang's neck, causing him to gasp and arch into his body. Unable to resist, Zuko pushed him even harder against the wall as he felt himself losing his composure. The air bender's hand slowly reached up to his neck and the gesture seemed to calm Zuko down. But instead of taking advantage of the fire bender's distraction, Aang merely pulled his head down so that their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss.

Zuko groaned lightly as their lips moved in perfect harmony, one hand slowly sliding down to Aang's waist while the other rested lightly on his cheek. The fire bender reluctantly pulled away, his eyes sliding open as he looked at Aang. "What truth?"

"What do you think, Zuko?" Aang said as his gaze slowly slid down to his feet and a pained expression dawned on his face. "But it doesn't matter does it? Because I'm getting married and you've gone and hooked up with Mai." He said, his brow furrowing as he reviewed their condition.

"Aang, I-" Zuko began uncertainly as he let his arms fall to his side and stepped away from him.

"Look, it doesn't matter, Zuko." He said hurriedly and as he looked up, Zuko could see the evident hurt in his eyes.

"Yes! It does." The fire bender said loudly.

"No." Aang said shortly before side-stepping Zuko and determinedly making his way to the door. The fire bender was about to go after him when suddenly a band of earth rose up from the ground and held his foot firmly in place. "AANG!" He yelled enraged but the air bender was already gone.

* * *

By the time one of the chefs had come and broken Zuko free with a chopping knife and he, enraged, had made his way up to the Banquet Room, everyone was halfway through breakfast already. He felt a pang of indescribable emotion in his chest as he looked at Aang before glancing at Mai who sat there smiling rather smugly at him. He silently prayed to Agni that she would stop looking at him with that lusty glint in her eye.

Irritation apparent in his demeanor, Zuko took a seat and suddenly noticed that an unmistakable tension hung in the air. Katara and Aang were exchanging uncertain glances while Toph sat there looking stony. Sokka and Suki looked at each other through the corner of their eyes as they silently questioned each other about what had happened while Ty Lee and Haru were busy shooting each other apprehensive looks.

The engagement party obviously hadn't turned out to be such a success after all.

"So, uh, where you been, Zuko?" Sokka asked, attempting to break the tense atmosphere.

He sensed Aang stiffen at the question and a few moments of silence followed before he looked up at the tribesman. "Around..." He said shortly.

"Oh." Sokka said, obviously peeved at having his attempt at lightening the mood put down so abruptly.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mai asked.

"No, I already had breakfast." He said quietly as he looked intently down at his plate.

"Scary." Toph said suddenly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Obviously, she was in just as much of a bad mood as he was.

Several minutes passed in silence with only the sound of chopsticks scraping against the metallic plates until Toph stood up and without a word, stalked out of the room. "What's with her?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm stuffed. See you guys later." Zuko said before pushing back his chair and hurriedly making his way out of the Hall, towards his room to escape all the questions. However, as he practically dashed through the corridors, Sokka's voice drifted out of the room.

"What's with him?"

* * *

Zuko spent the whole day locked up in his study, determined to stay as far away as possible from Toph, Aang and Mai. He had been poring over sheet after sheet of parchment and by the time he was finished, night had fallen over the palace, bringing with a serene silence that calmed Zuko.

With a tired sigh, he shut the last of the files and stood up, quietly making his way over to his new door. He cracked it open and made his way to his room as stealthily as possible.

However as Zuko pushed open the door to his bedroom, he jumped violently as he spotted Mai already perched on his bed, one leg crossed over the other. "Have you been avoiding me?" She asked bluntly.

"Of course not. I just had work to do." Zuko said with as much defiance as he could muster.

"Well, I was bored all day. How about you make it up to me?" Mai said as she stood up and made her way over to him.

* * *

Aang paced back and forth across his room in nervousness as Katara sat there looking at him in puzzlement while Momo flew about his head. "Aang, come to bed." She said tiredly.

"I just need to think." He said hurriedly as he wringed his hands in anxiety.

"About what?" She asked incredulously even though she had been asking the same question for about an hour now.

However, the air bender refused to give in and just tell her and after twenty more minutes of sitting there and glaring reproachfully at him, Katara turned on her side and grumpily fell asleep.

Aang by now, was on the verge of frustration and he could feel himself growing more confused with each passing second. Every fiber of his being told him to tell Katara while the rational part of his mind told him that it would be a mistake. In a way, he had found himself hoping that if he did tell her, she would leave him so that the guilt eating away at his insides would just go away.

But Aang knew that if something did arise between them, she would never leave him and would vehemently try to fix it.

So, why did that fact disappoint him so much?

Maybe he should just go and ask Zuko. Maybe he would give him the answer. Or maybe Iroh could. But that would be stupid because he'd just have to relay every single detail of the humiliating story to him. He couldn't do that.

_Maybe I should go ask Zuko if I can tell Iroh about it._

_Maybe he'll agree and I can finally get this off my shoulders._

Yes, that sounded good. With a decisive nod, Aang cracked open the door and slipped out of his room, quietly heading towards Zuko's quarters.

* * *

_x]  
__Well, here we are. Another cliffhanger for you *evil laugh* ^_^ Well, a sort of cliffhanger_

_To **Lotus-chan:** Oops XD Lol, at times, I think I forget that Toph is blind too..Anyway, that was my mistake, sorry :]  
**Sakura-Girl25:** I'd like to try that dessert xD  
**Zutara-forever-17:** Psst, come to the Zukaang side...We have cookies x]_

_Thank you **so much **for the reviews, you guys! :D Some of them really made me laugh ^_^ And I'm glad you liked the make out scene xD_

_Btw, check out my new story 'On The Sands Of Time'..another possible Zukaang :P I'm still unsure about the idea so review..I'd love to have your opinions :D_

_-Jade258_


	7. Part VII: Take Me Away

**Part VII  
Take Me Away **

Zuko could feel his mind clouding with desire as Mai's lips moved against his but a part of his mind wondered why Mai's body pressed against his didn't feel as intoxicating as Aang's? Maybe he just wasn't in the mood. Yes, that would make sense but that also wouldn't explain why he was thinking about Aang while his ex-girlfriend appeased his mouth.

Either way, though, he had to admit that Mai was certainly getting excited as she made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, her face flushed with desire as she looked up at him. Zuko merely looked dazedly at her and mistaking it for lust, she captured his lips in another passionate kiss.

He could feel himself practically cringing now and disgust overtook him as he tried to push her away. However, Mai did not relent and his panic merely grew as footsteps sounded outside his door.

* * *

By the time Aang turned into the corridor leading up to Zuko's room, he was practically running, determined to make it there before his resolve broke. As he reached the door, he knocked once before pushing it open and entering.

The first thing that registered to his mind was a shirtless Zuko with tousled hair and bruised lips, pushed up against the wall and looking incredibly flustered. But the person he saw next to him made his blood boil with rage.

He gritted his teeth in anger as Mai's gaze met his and at that particular moment, he felt like tearing her apart. For having her arm encircling Zuko's neck, and for placing a hand on his chest. How dare she?

_he doesn't belong to you..._

Then why did it hurt so much?

* * *

"Aang, WAIT!" Zuko yelled desperately as the air bender turned on his heel and ran out of the room.

The fire bender pushed Mai away with the intention of pursuing Aang but he had barely moved two steps when a leg lashed out of nowhere and tripped him. Losing his balance, he crashed gracelessly to the floor.

"What the HELL are you doing?" Zuko yelled as he struggled to sit up.

However, she merely ignored him and slammed the door shut before turning to him. "You...idiot." She said with a sigh as she walked over to him and placed her foot on his chest, keeping him firmly in place.

"Get off me, you-" He began but was cut off as she spoke.

"So, I was right." She said calmly.

"No, you weren't." Zuko said defiantly. "I mean, maybe but no, OW." He yelped as the heel of her shoe dug into his skin. "Fine! You were right." He said hotly.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, Zuko?" She asked warily.

"Look, I don't need your advice, okay? Its not like Toph isn't enough."

"What, now you're _broadcasting_ your affair?" She asked incredulously.

"No! I am not and it's not an affair. Stop assuming." Zuko snapped angrily.

"Oh, then what is it?" Mai asked snidely.

"It's nothing, okay? Just...stop." Zuko said, forcefully sitting up as he pushed her foot off his chest. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"So, when?" She asked with folded arms.

"With you? Yeah, right." He said with a laugh.

"We were together for four years, Zuko. I think I deserve to know."

"No, you don't. Your coming here was when it all started going wrong." He said.

"So, it is an affair." She said but cut him off when he opened his mouth to protest. "And what if I hadn't come, Zuko? Would you have kept going until he got married? Or maybe even after that?" Mai wondered with raised eyebrows.

"I would never do that!" Zuko said angrily as he stood up in one swift motion.

"If you say so.." She said, clearly unconvinced.

"I'm going to bed." He said angrily as he snatched his shirt from the floor and pulled it on before kicking off his shoes and sliding under the covers.

The sheets rustled as Mai joined him and he turned his back to her. "Go away." He muttered hotly.

"Stop acting like a child, Zuko. And tell me." She said firmly.

"NO!" His muffled voice said from underneath the covers.

"Fine, then." Mai said as she made herself comfortable on the bed and turned on her side to face Zuko.

Several minutes passed and then slowly, his head poked out from underneath the silk sheets, a scowl on his face. "Fine, I'll tell you." He said begrudgingly.

Mai remained silent as she intertwined her fingers and placed her hands underneath her head, quietly looking up at the ceiling as Zuko began to relay his story.

* * *

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

That was the sound that Zuko woke up to early in the morning. At first, he thought that it was part of his dream but as the sleep began to ebb away from his mind, the fire bender jerked awake.

_THUMP! THUMP!_

The sound continued relentlessly and he was sure that it had been more than five minutes since it had begun. Groaning, Zuko sat up and pushed his hair out of his eyes, glancing at Mai who was sleeping on the far side of the bed. He was just about to slide the covers off his body when a muffled noise began to shout from the other side of the door.

"Okay! I don't care what Mai and you are doing, sparky, but I'm coming in." Toph's voice said and an abrupt silence fell. Scratching his head, he uncertainly stood up before...

_CRASH!_

The door flew inwards and slammed hard against the wall opposite, the metal bending both from the impact and Toph's bending. "My door!" Zuko said angrily.

Beside him, Mai jerked upright, her hand instinctively reaching for a blade tucked into her hair. "What the hell?..." She muttered, suddenly alert.

"Toph's gone insane." He said snidely as he walked over to the door which lay wrecked on the other side of the room.

"Toph, I know that at times, you do have an urge to show off." The fire bender said with a frown.

"Zuko!"

"But, honestly, two doors is just too much."

"Zuko!"

"Why don't you just go and wreck someone else's doors?"

"ZUKO!" Toph yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"What?" He asked with a frown.

"He told her." She said gravely and then took a step backward as if afraid that Zuko might explode. A gasp sounded from the bed as Mai's eyes widened in shock and then...

"Huh?" Zuko asked in puzzlement.

"Aang." Toph said, sounding oddly desperate. "He told Katara about the bachelor party."

A long silence ensued and Zuko's expression hardened as he glared at Toph. "That's not funny."

"I'm not kidding, you idiot. Do you honestly think I would _joke_ about something like that?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Why the hell would he tell her?" He asked.

"I don't know. _You _must have done something to set him off." She said acussingly.

"Me?" Zuko retorted angrily but then paused as his eyes widened.

"Mai! Oh, no. Mai!" He breathed worriedly as he turned to her.

"Why the hell are you worried about Mai? She's sitting right there!" Toph yelled angrily.

But Zuko did not answer as he sank onto the bed in despair and covered his face with his hands.

"Where is he now?" Mai asked hesitantly.

"He's out on the grounds. Katara's locked herself up in her room with Suki, Sokka and Ty Lee." Toph said.

"I didn't think..." Zuko's muffled voice said and the two girls drew back in shock as his voice broke.

"Sparky, calm down. I'm not going to have you go all sentimental at a time like this!" Toph said, but it didn't quite work since her voice shook as she spoke.

"What is _wrong_ with Aang?" Mai asked angrily as she sat up and moved to sit beside Zuko.

"I guess he just broke." Toph said with an apologetic shrug.

"I need to talk to him." Zuko said suddenly as he stood up.

"Woah! Not a good idea, sparky!" Toph said warningly as she stepped in his way.

"Just, shut up, Toph." He snapped, angrily pushing her aside as he determinedly made his way to the door.

* * *

Aang could feel his limbs shaking and a mixture of emotions swirling inside him as he sank down to his knees beside the turtle-duck pond. He was positive that he hadn't made a mistake in telling Katara, after all, they would work it out together. This situation would be the stepping stone for the next stage of their relationship and they would become strong this way.

But why did his mind keep trying to convince him that something was wrong? That Katara wouldn't be able to pull through and they would fall apart. That he wouldn't _want_ Katara to pull through.

Why didn't that thought horrify Aang? Instead, it merely made him feel remorse, almost as if he had known it was going to happen.

Heaving a sigh, he lightly skimmed his hand in the air in front of him, the water of the lake lazily following his movements as he absentmindedly controlled it with downcast eyes.

But everything about his demeanor was half-hearted and with a pained expression on his face, he let his hand fall to his side as he stood up.

"Aang!" A voice yelled from several feet away and at once, the air bender's head snapped up as he turned around.

He visibly shrank back as he spotted Zuko and his mind raced frantically as he looked for a way out of the situation. _Don't be a coward. You can do this._ The rational part of his mind said.

But it didn't quite work since a second later, he had turned on his heel and sprinted off towards the palace. "AANG! Don't you DARE play games with me." The enraged fire bender yelled as in a burst of flame, he launched himself forward.

However, all the air around Aang was swirling as he added speed to his sprint and in a matter of seconds, he was almost a kilometer away from Zuko. But the fire bender refused to give up and flames sparked to life at his feet, speeding him up.

Aang glanced over his shoulder and all the color drained from his face as, in a flurry of flames, Zuko launched himself at him. There was a second of serenity when the heat from the flames licked at his skin before...

"_OOMPH!_" Aang gasped as the fire bender's body slammed hard against his. Losing all composure, he skidded across the grass almost ten feet away from Zuko.

"Why did you tell her?" The fire bender hissed angrily as he made his way towards him.

However, the air bender looked stubbornly at him and refused to speak. "WHY DID YOU TELL HER?" Zuko yelled as he knelt beside Aang.

"I can't keep secrets from her and you seemed just fine with Mai so I thought that maybe if I told her, things could go back to the way they were before." Aang abruptly said in one breath.

"What is _wrong _with you? How could you even think that after what you said to me?" Zuko shouted angrily.

Aang's face hardened before contorting with irritation as he glared at the fire bender. "You know, Zuko. There's a limit to hypocrisy. You're reproaching me for telling Katara, but you were the one I saw with Mai." Aang said angrily as he stood up.

"She was the one all over me!" Zuko protested.

"Yeah, and I suppose she was the one all over you at the engagement party too. Right, Zuko?" Aang yelled bitterly.

"Look! I admit that the night of the engagement party was my fault but I was drunk and you were being an idiot." Zuko protested angrily.

"That's not an excuse, Zuko!"

"I'm not making excuses. I'm just telling you!"

"No, you're not telling me! You're insulting me by lying to my face. So you can just go to hell." Aang spat angrily as he turned on his heel and began walking towards the palace.

"HEY! I was talking to you, come back here!" Zuko yelled childishly.

"Oh, yeah!" Aang said, elongating the words mockingly as he turned back towards Zuko. "I forgot to tell you that..." He said angrily. "You are officially uninvited from my wedding." He said snidely.

"WHAT?" Zuko yelled in shock. "You can't un-invite me! I'm your best friend! I'm your best man!" He said angrily.

"Not any more." Aang said.

"Oh, then who?" Zuko asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"Sokka." He said assuredly.

"Ha, yeah right. You cheated on his sister. Do you honestly think he'll be your best man?" Zuko asked.

Aang merely responded with a cruel, self-assured smile which served only to rouse Zuko's suspicion. "Oh no. I didn't cheat on his sister. You were the one who forced me into it. At least, that's what everyone else knows. And that's what they're going to know. Because you won't tell them and even if you do, they won't believe you." He said angrily before again walking towards the palace.

Zuko's mouth fell open as he looked at Aang's retreating back, his blood boiling with rage as he balled his hands into fists. The coward. The stupid coward. How dare he accuse him of being the one to force him into anything? The situation was just as much Aang's fault as it was his.

With a feral growl, Zuko stomped forward and grabbing Aang by the shoulder, he spun him around to face him. "If you're so sure that you and Katara are perfect for each other, why not tell her the truth? If she's going to be such a good wife, why would you be afraid to tell her what really happened, Aang?" Zuko hissed.

"I didn't tell her because-" Aang began abruptly but trailed off because really, there was no reason. There was no justification.

"Hm, maybe you're not so perfect after all. Why else would you not tell her? She isn't going to hate me any more either way. So, why hide it from her?" He asked.

Aang opened his mouth, struggling to find words to justify his dishonesty. But nothing came out and instead, he stood there looking positively dumbfounded.

"Who would have thought, Aang, that your relationship would all be based off of lies?" Zuko said snidely.

"It isn't based off of lies." Aang retorted defiantly.

"No? Then go and tell her. I dare you. Go on. If you have so much faith in your lovely little relationship, then go and tell her that you were just as much infatuated as I was. That you were just as much of a culprit as I was." Zuko said. "GO!"

"NO!" Aang yelled angrily. "I won't tell her because she never deserved what we did to her."

"Then you just contradicted every single thing you said barely a minute ago. I'm a liar, Aang, I can admit to that. But I'm not a cheat and the only reason I didn't tell her myself was because I thought you would. But you didn't." Zuko said accusingly.

Aang looked fearfully up at him, all his defiance slipping away as the facts of the matter hit him like a slap in the face.

"DID YOU?" Zuko asked angrily, wearing the air bender down even more.

"NO! I didn't." Aang said, his voice shaking with emotion as he looked at Zuko. "Because I felt something with you. Something I've never felt with Katara. And that feeling intoxicated me. It made me feel more alive than I've ever felt. But you went off with Mai and seeing you with her? It hurt more than anything in the world!" Aang yelled, his voice breaking as his eyes shone with unshed tears. "So, NO, I didn't tell Katara. Because I couldn't. I just_ couldn't_.

"But would you have told her, Zuko? Would you really have thrown it all away in just a split second?" Aang said as he shoved him hard in the chest.

Aang's chest heaved with emotion and his eyes prickled with tears as he looked up at Zuko. His breath rattled in his throat as a painful lump formed there and he felt the sudden, most abrupt urge to cry. He wanted to cry like a little child and let it all out. He wanted Zuko to hug him and reassure him. He wanted to give in.

He _needed_ to give in.

A sharp pain tore through his chest and something between a gasp and a sob escaped his lips as Zuko roughly pulled him forward. And in that moment, when their lips met and Zuko's strong arms encircled him, he let himself go and the tears poured down his cheeks as sobs wracked his body.

Zuko protectively pulled Aang even closer to himself, letting the warmth from his own body seep into his. He could feel the air bender's lithe frame shaking in his arms but there was nothing he could do.

He couldn't solve the problems between him and Katara. And he couldn't suddenly pretend that they could be together.

The thought saddened Zuko and he reluctantly pulled away, letting his arms fall to his side. "We shouldn't." He said hoarsely as he averted his gaze from Aang's.

And despite knowing that it was doomed from the very beginning, and that no matter how many times he said to himself that Katara would never find out..hearing it from Zuko suddenly made it all seem so real.

"I have to go." Aang said quietly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Zuko did not reply as the air bender turned on his heel and made his way back to the palace. Instead, he let him go, silently wondering if he would ever see him again after the wedding; or if he would spend the rest of his existence wallowing in misery and self pity while Aang and Katara got married and went off to their new home on Ember Island. Would he even be able to handle seeing him with her?

_no..._

Was all his mind told him and in that instant, a wave of despair and hurt stronger than anything he had ever felt, hit him like a slap in the face.

_

* * *

_

_Poor Zuko :'[_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the reviews ^_^_

_-Jade258_


	8. Part VIII: Of Insatiable Emotions

**Part VIII  
Of Insatiable Emotions**

Aang's heart hammered violently against his chest as he knocked tentatively on the door to Katara's bedroom with shaking hands. Apprehension was prominent in his demeanor and he was more nervous than he had ever felt. He knocked again and a few seconds passed before the door slowly slid open to reveal Sokka and Suki.

They stood with crossed arms in front of the door and a few feet behind them was Katara, her gaze averted and her features drawn. "I need to talk to Katara." He said firmly.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Sokka said, his distrustful gaze surveying Aang.

"I really need to, Sokka." The air bender said, trying his best not to seem indignant.

"Turns out that you're stupid as well as a cheat, Aang. _She doesn't want to talk to you_." Sokka said, his blue eyes meeting his gray ones in a piercing gaze. Suki, from behind his shoulder, narrowed her eyes at him too although the action seemed rather half-hearted.

"Just for a few minutes...please." Aang said, allowing a bit of desperation to seep into her voice.

The two looked at each other and exchanged an amused glance before glancing back at Katara. She nodded hesitantly and throwing him a dirty look, Sokka and Suki slid out of the room and shut the door.

A few seconds of silence passed and nervousness churned in his stomach.

"Uh, h-how are you doing?" Aang asked hesitantly as he stepped up to her.

Katara shot him an indifferent look before turning her back to him and folding her arms across her chest. "Katara, please. Just let me ex-."

"You know what I don't understand, Aang?" She asked snidely. "Why Zuko? Of all the people in the world, why Zuko?" She said, turning back to him with brows furrowed in anger. "I mean, what? Can't I satisfy you? Its angering enough that you dared to cheat on me but its simply humiliating if you do it with another guy." She said and Aang internally winced as he cringed. She was obviously a walking time-bomb and the conversation was merely incensing her even more.

"Katara, please. It was just a mistake, it didn't mean anything." Aang said.

"Aang! You told me yourself you kissed more than once. You _slept _together. How could it not mean anything?" Katara said, throwing up her arms in frustration.

"Katara-" He began but was cut off as she turned away to go out onto the balcony.

Aang uncertainly shuffled in his place for a second before trailing after her and quietly watching as she leaned against the railing and looked out towards the night-sky.

"Do you...love him?" She asked suddenly, her voice hard and emotionless.

_yes. _

"Aang? Katara asked after a few seconds of silence. "Do you love him?" She repeated through gritted teeth.

Why couldn't he just tell her? It was a simple word; one simple syllable that could set him free from the prison he had built around himself. But he couldn't bring himself to say it. Maybe that meant he didn't love Zuko after all. But he couldn't exactly convince himself of that fact when they had both practically confessed to each other.

It took all his willpower to push away the doubts clouding his mind and placing a hand on Katara's shoulder, he gently turned her around to face him. "No." He said firmly and _that_ simple word made her whole face brighten with happiness and suddenly, her eyes seemed alive again.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

_no. _"Yes, really." He said, a strained smile curving his lips upwards as he looked down at her.

"Oh, Aang." Katara said happily and then throwing her arms around his neck, pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you." She murmured into his ear.

"I love you too."

_...just not enough to tell you the truth_

_

* * *

_

The sunlight quietly flitted in through the high windows of the Banquet Hall and bounced off the metal cutlery, which winked and glittered at Zuko. All his friends were seated around the table, contentedly telling stories and exchanging jokes, but despite being barely ten feet away from them, Zuko felt like their world was awfully distant from his.

The fire bender pushed himself off the door frame and was about to make his way to his seat when someone bumped into him. "Hey, Zuko." Sokka's voice said and despite the greeting, there was nothing but hostility lacing his words.

Bracing himself, the fire bender turned to Sokka with a smile plastered on his face. "Sokka." He said, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"So, what's up?" The tribesman asked but Zuko knew by the look in his eyes that he was just pining to say more. A few seconds passed in silence as the fire bender considered how best to answer the question but before he could even reply with a 'nothing', Sokka sidled over to stand in front of him.

"So." He said, mockingly elongating the word as he glared at Zuko. "When did you become a fag, Zuko?"

The fire bender let his gaze slide to the tribesman and as their eyes met, dislike of the most intense kind passed between them. "Fag is a term for an openly gay man. I didn't tell anyone." He said calmly.

Sokka brushed off the subtle jibe at his intelligence and crossed his arms. "Well, then how long did you intend to keep fucking Aang?" He asked angrily.

Zuko folded his arms across his chest to stop them from shaking with rage and instead shot Sokka a dismissive glance. "For your information, I wasn't _fucking_ anyone."

"Oh, then what were you doing, Zuko?" Sokka asked with mock innocence.

"Why so curious, Sokka? Would you like to join as well?" Zuko asked snidely.

"Go to hell, you bastard." Sokka said and by now, the whole table had fallen silent and was gazing at the two of them as they stood face-to-face, their expressions contorted with anger.

"You lead and I'll follow." Zuko said nonchalantly and shoving him aside, was about to make his way to his seat when something slammed hard into his back.

"You actually have the nerve to walk away after ruining my sister's marriage?" Sokka said icily and Zuko turned around, his gaze flicking towards the boomerang in the tribesman's hand.

"You can't ruin something that's already wasting away." Zuko said bitingly, but immediately regretted it as he realized that the statement did nothing to prove that he hadn't been the one to force Aang. In fact, it showed him in a worse light and if anything, Sokka seem to become even angrier.

"You..." Sokka said and launched himself at the fire bender.

Zuko however, neatly side-stepped the tribesman who crashed to the floor. "I don't want to fight you, Sokka."

"I wasn't really asking for permission." He spat out as he stood up and flung the boomerang at Zuko.

The fire bender easily deflected it with a fire ball and the weapon went flying into another direction. But before Zuko even had a chance to strengthen his stance, Sokka punched him hard in the face, sending him staggering backwards.

"Sokka, stop." Toph said as she stood up.

"Stay out of this, Toph." The tribesman spat out angrily.

"Stop being an idiot, Sokka. This is pointless." She said reasonably but ignoring her, the tribesman was about to kick Zuko when a gust of wind sent him flying backwards.

The fire bender's head at once snapped to the door and his eyes widened as he spotted Aang standing there with his hands raised in front of him, Katara standing beside him.

"What the hell is going on here?" The water bender asked exasperatedly as she looked at Zuko who lay there nursing his nose to Sokka who was sprawled gracelessly on the other side of the room. Conveniently ignoring Zuko, Katara brushed past him to the tribesman who was now dazedly standing up. Aang stayed rooted in place, his eyes looking fearfully at Zuko as if he were afraid that he had given something away.

Zuko did not allow their gazes to meet, feeling as if Aang could have risen enough suspicion with his intervention, and instead, looked towards Toph as she stomped over to him with a frown on her face. The fire bender quietly watched Aang over her shoulder, as he turned his back to him and sat down at the table, his head bowed and his shoulders hunched.

Zuko could feel half of the people on the table glaring at him, some whispering, some not even bothering to hide their views. And as he turned on his heel and made his way towards the door, their hushed words rang tauntingly in his mind.

* * *

Aang let his gaze carefully scour his and Katara's room as he looked around for anything he had forgotten to pack. Seeing nothing, he carefully air bended his and Katara's suitcases out of the balcony and onto Appa who was conveniently perched right beneath the balcony. Katara was already seated in the bison's saddle along with everyone else except Toph and Zuko.

Just as the earth bender popped into his mind, the door to his room gently swung open and she entered, her head tilted to the side inquisitively. "What's up, twinkles?"

"Nothing." He said quietly.

"Liar." She said with a wry grin.

"Hm." Aang said absentmindedly, not even bothering to speak in his defense.

He looked up as Toph came to stand beside him and bit his lip as he contemplated whether to ask her about Zuko or not. As if reading his thoughts, Toph grabbed his hand with hers and pushed a piece of parchment into it.

"Don't forget, Aang." She said quietly.

He curiously unfolded the parchment, drawing back in shock as he saw that it was a rough doodle of Zuko. "What-?" He began but trailed off uncertainly.

"Mai helped me with it." She said with a wry smile. "Do you like it?"

Several minutes passed in silence before Aang looked up, his eyes sad. "It won't replace him." He said quietly.

"But it'll remind you of him." She said quietly.

"I don't want to be reminded of him." Aang said remorsefully.

"Fine, Aang." She said, pulling the parchment from his hand. "But just because you don't have a picture of him doesn't mean you'll forget him."

"I might be able to." He said uncertainly.

"You can try." She said quietly and flung the crumpled sheet of parchment into the corner of the room.

Aang's wistful gaze followed it as it rolled across the floor before coming to a gentle halt and he uncomfortably cleared his throat before wrenching his gaze away from the parchment and walking out onto the balcony. He air bended himself onto the saddle and Toph followed on a ledge of earth. Glancing one last time at the palace, Aang seated himself on Appa's head and with a loud '_yip yip',_ they were off.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time they finally reached Ember Island and after a whole day of flying without a single break, everyone sleepily dismounted and made their way to their respective beach houses. Aang and Katara got off last, leisurely strolling along the moonlit beach as the wind skimmed across the sand beneath their feet.

"Tomorrow's the day, Aang." She said happily and Aang replied with a strained smile.

"Sure is." He said.

"What? What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." He said warily.

Katara continued to look at him for a few seconds before her features relaxed into a smile. "Isn't it exciting? By this time tomorrow, we'll be married."

"Yeah. It is." He said, the shadows concealing his peeved expression. "But I would have liked Zuko to be there."

"I'm sorry he won't be." She said coldly, not even bothering to sound sorry.

"Uh, its fine. I understand why you wouldn't want him there." Aang said as he averted his gaze from Katara's.

"But you want him there, don't you?" She asked suspiciously.

Aang felt himself growing irritated at the tone of her voice and he turned to her with a scowl. "He's my best friend. He deserves to be there. But he can't, just because _you're_ too insecure." He said bitingly.

"What?" She breathed in shock, her blue eyes widening as she looked at Aang.

"You heard me." He said angrily.

"What are you saying? That I don't trust you?" She asked coldly.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying." He replied flatly.

"But that's ridiculous! Of course I trust you." Katara said incredulously.

"Well, you sure aren't acting like it. I wish you would stop treating me like I'm going to run off to Zuko any second and I wish you would stop talking to me like I'm a child who doesn't know what he wants." Aang said angrily.

Katara looked uncertainly at him for a few seconds before sighing dejectedly and bowing her head. "I'm sorry, Aang. Its just that everything with Zuko happened when I thought we were more happy than we had ever been."

"We were." Aang said with a pained expression.

"We are." Katara said and the air bender looked up to see that she was smiling reassuringly at him. "We can do this, Aang." She said and took her hand in his, her blue eyes sparkling with hope. "Can't we?"

"Yes, we can." He said with a firm nod, another smile curving his lips upwards as he gazed steadily at Katara.

"I knew you would say that." She gushed happily as she took his hand in hers. "I love you, Aang." Katara breathed and her lips curved into a secretive little smile that she reserved only for the air bender. His lips curved into what he hoped was a smile, but was in truth, just a tired twitch of the lips which made his muscles strain instantly. As soon as the water bender turned her back to him, it slipped right off his face and he looked tiredly at her, feeling fatigue and guilt clawing at him.

_oh katara...how can you have so much faith in me?_

* * *

_Okay, well...I understand that Katara may have let it go a tad bit too easily in the first scene but just wait and see x]  
And also, I hope that second scene gave a little overview on how Sokka's feeling about the whole situation :]_

_And yay, **50+5 reviews** ^_^ Lol, I cackled [like a madwoman] when I saw them :D So hooray! ^_^_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review :D_

_-Jade258_


	9. Part IX: I Do?

**Part IX  
I Do?...**

Aang yawned widely as he sat up, tiredly rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to get a bearing of his surroundings. He was certain that something had woken him up but as he glanced uncertainly at Katara, he saw that it hadn't been her.

With a frown on his lips, Aang pushed the sheets off his body and padded his way over to the balcony window. Sliding it open, he stepped out and crossed the short space between the threshold and the railing.

His grey eyes curiously looked around for what it was that had woken him up, but he could see that it hadn't been Appa nor had it been Momo. In fact, there was nothing in sight that could have woken him up but he still got the nagging feeling that he hadn't woken up of his own accord.

After a few seconds of frowning and wondering, his gaze slid to the horizon and his brow furrowed in anger as he finally realized what it had been. The sun.

It had been that sudden transition from cold to hot that had surged through his body, which had in turn responded immediately to the sunrise. But it was his mind that was constantly associating it with Zuko and screwing his eyes shut, Aang sighed.

One day wasn't enough to forget.

Letting his eyes slide open, the air bender saw that it was a gloomy day. A cluster of clouds had gathered on the horizon and if Aang was right, they would block out the sun in a few hours. A chilly wind had picked up and it lightly grazed the air bender's skin, swirling and dancing about his feet before merging with the currents and travelling away.

He continued to stand there until the sun had risen fully and after basking in the heat for several minutes, the air bender turned on his heel and walked back into his room to rouse Katara from her sleep.

It didn't take much of an effort to wake her up, since one word about the wedding caused her to jerk upright. "OH SPIRITS!" The water bender squealed happily as she clapped her hands like a little child.

Aang couldn't help but smile at the sight and he bent down to place a light kiss on her cheeks. However, his lips had barely grazed her skin when the door was flung open and Suki and Ty Lee bound it.

"Oooh, I'm so EXCITED!" Ty Lee shrieked happily as she bounced around the room.

However, Suki seemed more collected about the matter and bustled about all business-like before noticing that Aang was in the room. "What the HELL do you think you're doing in here?" She said angrily.

"Uh, this is my room?" Aang said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"NO, you idiot! You can't see the bride on the day of the wedding!" Suki said desperately.

"But that's ridiculous." Aang said with a laugh.

However, that turned out to be the wrong thing to say as Suki stomped over to him and abruptly grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt began to drag him out the room. "HEY! Let go." He yelled angrily. "That's just a stupid trend. It's not like I'm not going to see her at the ceremony anyway."

"Its Earth Kingdom culture." Suki said sternly.

"But neither of us is from the Earth Kingdom!" Aang said exasperatedly but his protests fell on deaf ears as Suki flung him out of the room before slamming the door shut in his face.

"Encountered the wedding fanatics, I see." A voice drawled from his left and he looked up to see Toph leaning against the wall beside him.

"Unfortunately." Aang said as he stood up and brushed off his clothes.

"Well, come on then. We have to get going too." Toph said as she latched onto his arm and guided him out of the house.

"Where to?" Aang asked.

"Honestly, twinkletoes, are you _that_ stupid?" Toph asked with a roll of her eyes. "Wait, don't answer that." She said with a grin.

Aang opened his mouth to retort but was cut off as the earth bender pressed on. "I'll be in-charge of you for the day so first we're going to the hillside to check that everything is set up. Teo says that it might rain later today so then we have to go and check out the marquees. Yeah, yeah, I know the bride is supposed to do that but she'll spend the whole day getting ready so you have to do it. Then after we're done checking out the marquees, we have to haul it over to the hillside. You, being an air bender, have to help us put it up. If we manage to do that in time, it'll leave two hours for you to tidy up and get ready."

"_If_ we manage?" Aang asked worriedly.

"Well, only me, you, Sokka, Teo, Haru and Mai are going to be working on it so its going to take a lot of time. Especially since Sokka will be messing around the whole time, Teo will be badgering us about the right 'angle' and Haru will probably fall asleep. Two hours is only a rough estimate."

"Why are you telling me this _now_?" Aang asked exasperately.

"Well, because I just found out. Besides, if we told Katara, she'd freak out." Toph said with a shrug. "So, you better not mess it up, Aang, because if you go all panicky on me, I swear I'll kill you and if I don't, Katara will." She said firmly.

"Okay, okay." Aang said, somewhat warily.

"Good, now, that we're done with that, let's get to work." Toph said as she began to walk away from the beach and towards the surrounding hills. They passed a few houses on their way there but the rest of the journey was very quiet, with only the sounds of their footfalls as company. The sky steadily darkened as the clouds moved further towards the sun and Aang was suddenly uncomfortable. Why did he feel like a storm was coming? And he didn't just mean it in the weather-y sense.

"Toph." Aang said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Zuko-?" He began uncertainly but was cut off as Toph turned on him.

"Stop right there, twinkles." She said firmly. "Here's how its going to go concerning Zuko: you're not going to go all sentimental on me and you're not going to voice any of your doubts to me. I'm not your therapist and tonight isn't your wedding rehearsal. So get your facts straight and forget about him." She said harshly.

"But you're the one who told me not to forget." He retorted angrily.

"I meant that you shouldn't forget the Zuko that was your best friend and your teacher. The one who would have done anything to protect you."

"What are you saying? That just because he slept with me, he wasn't my best friend any more?" Aang asked angrily.

"No, when he slept with you, he became more than that. So, just forget what he meant to you after what happened and just remember him as your best friend." Toph said before turning on her heel and swiftly climbing the hill with her bending.

Aang followed with his air bending and as he landed beside her, he spoke. "That's stupid."

"Is it?" Toph retorted challengingly. "Look at it this way, Aang. What would happen if you kept thinking about Zuko in a romantic way for the rest of your life? Do you think you would have no doubts? Don't you think, that at one point, you would start comparing him to Katara? You're only human, Aang."

"Yes, but-"

"Look, twinkles, I'm not some love guru so I won't say anything more. You should just do what you think is right." Toph said firmly before beginning to walk towards the wedding site.

"How can I...when I don't know what's right anymore?" Aang breathed quietly and had it not been for the twitch of Toph's head, he would have thought that she hadn't heard. But it didn't matter whether she had or not, because she merely turned on her heel and stalked off towards the wedding site.

* * *

The tension between them slowly elevated through out the day. It first began when Toph had refused to answer him but it only intensified when they had a little argument over the marquees; the earth bender insisting for him to hurry up while he refused to oblige. It further escalated when they began to run out of time and there was barely an hour and a half left for Aang to get ready.

But the final blow was when the rain came and they all stood drenched in the very middle of the storm, right in the middle of their futile attempts at erecting the marquee.

"This is RIDICULOUS!" The earth bender yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Toph, calm down. Just take Aang to his tent and we'll finish off the rest." Teo said patiently as Haru and Mai exchanged exasperated glances.

"Yeah, right. As if that's ever going to happen." She muttered snidely but grabbed the air bender, nonetheless, and began walking towards a smaller tent that had been put up a small way away from the larger marquee.

Toph pushed aside the flap and guided Aang into an adjoining room before turning her back to him and fixing the tent flap shut. "Okay, twinkles. Let's do this." She said as she rubbed her palms together.

"Uh, sure." Aang said, somewhat worried by the grim determination on the earth bender's face.

"Your clothes are in the cubicle." She said shortly before disappearing into her own cubicle to change.

* * *

It rained that afternoon.

_dripdripdrip_ was how it started before the heavens opened and the heavy rain fell down in icy sheets. Lightning forked the horizon and a storm brewed at the very edge of Zuko's peripheral vision.

He stood right in the middle of it. But he felt like he was impervious to it. The rain beat a tattoo against his skin, the water repeatedly slamming into his clothes before seeping through them, making his skin tingle with pain, making his insides freeze over. It had happened a day ago; the exact moment he had seen Aang fly off on his bison.

That was when the heat had drained away from his body. That was when despair had clawed at him like a wild creature and he had given into its fearful grasp. He hadn't even bothered to fight. How could he, when he knew that the one person who could have kept him going was gone?

He could believe that it was only for a few months, that he would be back, that one day the sharp pain in his chest would fade away. But how could he? When that pain was stronger and more insistent than anything he had ever felt. When the rain, as it slid over his skin in rivulets, wrenched away all his happiness but offered him an odd sort of refuge?

A refuge in which he could feel nothing other than the sharp pain in his chest...

* * *

It took Aang almost ten minutes to successfully figure out the complicated tids and bits of his outfit and once he was finished, Ty Lee bounded into the tent with a large box and an umbrella clutched in her arms.

"Sit down." She ordered before popping it open and pushing it onto the dressing table in front of him.

However, the air bender blanched as he saw what was inside it and at once, scrambled away from Ty Lee. "MAKE UP?" He yelled exasperatedly.

"Oh, relax, Aang. I just need to put a little bit." She said with a lilting laugh.

"No! I absolutely refuse to-" Aang protested but was cut off as Toph stomped over and pinned both his arms behind his back. And despite being the Avatar and the strongest bender in the world, he still couldn't break free of Toph's grip and Ty Lee seized the opportunity at once.

"I just need to cover the circles under your eyes. Maybe color up your cheeks a little bit too." The girl muttered to herself as she pulled a brush and several compartments of powder out of the box.

"Stop! Stop it. I'm a guy! I don't put make up." Aang said loudly as he tried his best to struggle.

"Shut up, twinkles. Even guys are ugly." Toph drawled, her hands firmly keeping him in place.

"I am _not _ugly!" He said hotly.

"Of course you aren't." Ty Lee said with a sweet smile and a few minutes passed with Aang grumbling before the girl stepped back with a flourish.

"Perfect!" She said with a huge grin.

"Get off me!" He snarled angrily and Toph lazily obliged.

He glared at Ty Lee but the girl only spared him a grin before packing up her box and sauntering out of the tent with her umbrella.

Aang plopped onto the bench in front of the dressing table with a frown and sighed dejectedly as he stared at his hands. "What's wrong?" Toph asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Can't tell you." He said.

"Why not?" She asked, sounding rather offended.

"I'm not allowed to go sentimental on you." Aang said with a half-hearted smile.

The earth bender paused for a second before plopping down beside him with an amused smile. "Well, now you are. So tell me."

Aang turned his head away from her and sighed gloomily. "It's just that..." He began uncertainly. "This doesn't feel right anymore."

"What doesn't feel right?" She asked.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Nope, I don't." She replied with a grin.

"You're really gonna make me say it, aren't you?" He said and smiled half-heartedly as she nodded vigorously. "The wedding. Katara. It doesn't feel right."

"Why not?" She asked.

"You know why but of course, you're going to make me say it so.." He said but trailed off uncertainly as he turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Why are you so afraid to even say his name, Aang? I won't eat you." Toph said.

"Hopefully not." He replied with a wry smile and then stood up, obviously deciding against voicing his thoughts.

"Twinkles..." Toph breathed sadly as she placed her elbows on her knees and perched her chin onto her hands. "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" Aang asked defiantly.

"Deny the truth. Honestly, you're so stupid. So, very incredibly stupid. I'm not trying to create a rift between you and sugar queen but do you think that if you rush into this now, unthinking and unfeeling, it won't fall apart later? Its bound to happen, especially when you know what you really want." Toph said as she stood up.

"Please, Aang. Now is not the time to make stupid decisions. You'll save yourself a lot of heartbreak." Toph said and then in a move most unlike herself, she pulled him forward into a hug.

"Jeez, Toph. Stop acting like I'm going to die." Aang said as he awkwardly patted her on the back.

But she maintained a stony silence and broke away from him, tersely brushing off her clothes all business like and seemingly ignoring what he had said. "Well, then, twinkles. Let's do this." She said and shooting him a grin that seemed much too cheery to be real, she began to shove him out the tent.

* * *

Aang looked uncomfortably towards the sky from which rain was insistently pelting down. Since a marquee hadn't been set up for the path from where Katara would be arriving, she was standing right at the edge of the area covered by the marquee, a bouquet of deep red flowers clutched in her hands. He could see by her expression that she was not pleased with the weather but there was little that could dampen her mood on her wedding day. Her cheeks were tinged pink with excitement and as their gazes met, her lips curved into a smile. Hakoda stood beside her, looking incredibly well-groomed and smart in formal robes of deep blue.

With the candle-light flickering off her tan skin, Katara looked breathtaking. Her chocolate hair had been pulled up into a complicated hairstyle which left her neck bare with just a few curls bouncing off it. Aang smiled a bit as her lips curved into an excited little grin and it was obvious that she was trying to contain her excitement. Every now and then, though, her eyes would flicker towards Aang and carefully study his expression before darting away.

It wasn't a loving gaze, in fact, it seemed almost scrutinizing but Aang supposed that was just a trick of light. Why would Katara be on edge about anything other than her bouquet, hair or dress. Wasn't that what girls were supposed to obsess over on the day of their wedding? But Katara seemed somewhat preoccupied, apprehensive almost.

Now that he thought about it, he could sense several doubtful gazes on him. Sokka for one was standing at the very back, a grim expression on his face as he stared at Aang. Toph was smiling happily at Aang as she sipped her drink, but it was that same grin he had seen when she had been leaving the tent. It seemed unreal.

Fake.

Suki stood beside Sokka and was chatting happily to the tribesman while pointing at Katara's attire, but he wasn't even listening. In Mai's case, though, if looks could kill Aang would already be writhing on the ground. The noblewoman's gaze was piercing and he found himself averting his eyes from hers each and every time. It was uncontrollable, the tingling discomfort that he felt each time their eyes met.

His discomfort merely grew as Katara shot him that 'look' again but before he could ponder on it anymore, the music started and everyone, at once fell silent.

_why do they keep looking at me like I'm going to run away any moment?..._

The air bender thought doubtfully and he wished that Zuko was there to console him with that rare smile of his. He exhaled sharply as the memory of the fire bender intruded upon his mind and at once, looked up as Katara began to walk down the aisle; one arm linked through Hakoda's while the other clutched the bouquet.

Aang could feel himself panicking as she drew nearer and sweat sprang onto his forehead as his uncertain gaze flickered towards Mai. He wished everyone would stop looking at him like that.

Katara had now moved to stand in front of him, her sheer veil unable to conceal the twinkle of her eyes and the smile on her lips. How he wished he could wrench himself out of his panicked thoughts for just a second so that he could mirror her happiness.

However, he couldn't and how he managed to choke out his wedding vows remained a mystery to him. Though as Katara noticed Aang's expression, her eyes clouded over with worry -_was it even worry? or suspicion?._ But she still managed to calmly recite her vows.

Then came the hardest part and that was when the stares became doubly intense, became doubly challenging. He had thought that he had gotten off pretty easily with the Zuko situation but now he saw that no one had really let it go. He could see in Sokka's stare, which was slowly evolving into a glare. He could see it in Suki's wary eyes.

"Do you, Katara, of the Water Tribe take Aang of the Air Nomads as your husband and swear to protect, cherish and love him through sickness and health, youth and old age?" The minister said in his deep gravelly voice.

Katara's red-coated lips curved into a smile as she looked into Aang's eyes and then uttered the two simple words which sealed her end of the deal-"_I do"_. "And do you, Aang, of the Air Nomads take Katara of the Water Tribe as your wife and swear to protect, cherish and love her through sickness and health, youth and old age?"

Aang let his eyes slide shut. There was no going back from here and if he said those two words, he knew he couldn't go back to Zuko. No matter how much he wanted him.

_no going back...no going back _He wasn't the poor little boy whom everyone sympathized with anymore. He was a grown man who could have rejected Zuko, but didn't.

_what would you do, Aang, if I said that I was lying and I really am in love with you?_

The fire bender's words rang tauntingly in his mind and he looked up, his gaze hesitantly meeting Katara's. Aang didn't know how she realized it. Maybe it was the fact that she had known him for almost a decade. Maybe it was the doubt clouding his eyes or maybe it was just his unrelenting silence.

Aang didn't know, and he couldn't stop it. And so...

all hell broke loose.

He saw the tears welling up in Katara's eyes. And he heard her bouquet fall to the ground with a soft _flump. _Katara's eyes widened as she looked at Aang and how the air bender wished that she didn't know him so well as to be able to tell what it was that was going on inside his head.

_what would you do, Aang, if I said that I was lying and I really am in love with you?_

Zuko's words rang accusingly in his head again, causing Aang to draw a shaky breath. Everyone watched in confusion as the bride suddenly gathered up her dress and straightened her shoulders indignantly. "I should have known." She hissed venomously, no more sounding like his angelic Katara.

"I love him more." He said quietly and the air bender wasn't even sure if she was sad or not. Her eyes, except for the tears, betrayed nothing and her expression was skillfully masked.

"We'll see how it turns out with him, then." She said, so spitefully that Aang had to wonder just who he was talking to.

"Katara." He breathed uncertainly but the water bender had already stepped forward and slapped him hard across the face.

The situation might have been funny in some parallel universe. Heck, had it not been him that had just had his cheek abused, he would be laughing his arse off. But it wasn't funny and everyone seemed to have understood just what was going on.

Katara turned on her heel and gathering up her dress, stalked off down the aisle with her head held high. Sokka took a threatening step towards Aang but Toph held out her hand, a secretive smile playing on her lips as her sightless eyes stared at the air bender. He glanced uncertainly at Mai only to see that her gaze was still hostile, as if she was challenging him to do something.

Gasps echoed all around the marquee and Katara spun around, only to see Aang blow apart the drapes with his air bending. Sokka was already advancing towards the air bender, his face contorted with rage but Toph held the tribesman back with all of her strength while Suki just looked apologetically at Katara.

And then, Aang turned on his heel and stalked off into the dark and rain, as if his wedding hadn't just ended in disaster. Sokka sprang forward with an enraged growl but Toph decisively sunk his feet into the ground, while at the same time arguing with Suki at the top of her voice. Mai stalked towards Katara and as the girl passed the water bender an almost inaudible sentence escaped her lips. "Serves you right, bitch." She breathed into her ear, an almost feral grin on her mouth.

Katara gaped at Mai as she passed by her towards the drinks table and poured herself a shot, never averting her gaze from the water bender's. Katara could feel tears of rage prickling at her eyes and shoving her father aside, she walked into the rain; sobs wrenching free of her throat and escaping her lips as the tears spilled down her cheeks and combined with the water.

* * *

_Lol XD  
Yay for Aang! :D Though I did manage to feel a tad bit sorry for Katara while re-reading this. _

_So, since this is the longest chapter yet, the next update might take a little while since I subtracted a bit from the tenth chapter to add to this one. And also because I can't decide how best to end the story :P  
__Also, Sorry to all you readers but I absolutely cannot resist adding this teaser for the next chapter..You're welcome to hate me, lol, but I can't help it XD_

_"You heard me. You don't _get_ a second chance!"  
-Zuko_

_Hmm, guess we'll have to wait and see [and review] to see just what happens xD_

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ^_^_

_-Jade258_


	10. Part X: Fade To Black

**Part X  
Fade To Black **

_splat splat splat_

Was the sound that issued as Aang's forceful footfalls sent mud flying up into the air. Several drops specked his pale features but cleaning mud off his face was the least of his concerns at that particular moment. All he cared about was getting to Appa as soon as possible.

A gust of wind flew through the air and blasted apart the small trees in Aang's way as he sprinted past them towards Appa, whose huge figure was looming into view. The bison greeted him with a loud roar and just as Aang was air bending himself onto the saddle, a thin stream of water sneaked up his leg and brought him crashing face-down into the mud.

"I can't believe you!" Katara shrieked, the sound of her voice echoing eerily in the small clearing. "How can you run off to Zuko after what you just did?"

Aang spat mud out of his mouth and rolled over so that he was facing her, his expression contorted with determination. "That's why I left you! What else am I supposed to do, Katara?"

"You should at least have the decency to apologize after humiliating me in front of _everyone!_" She screamed angrily.

"So its suddenly all about your social status? Get real, Katara! Open your eyes! Your fiancé just left you at the altar." Aang yelled, anger suddenly overwhelming him as he glared at Katara. "I gave up Zuko for you but you don't even trust me any more."

"You cheat on me? And suddenly its all supposed to be okay?" Katara asked as a bitter laugh escaped her lips. "Did you honestly think it was all okay, Aang? Did you honestly think I would trust either of you again?"

"I understand that it might have been difficu-"

"NO! Don't you dare insult me by saying that it was difficult! It was IMPOSSIBLE. But I pretended like I was okay with it, I thought we could still work it out. Together! But then you just turn around and leave me like it's no big deal? How could you _ever_ have expected me to forgive you? For this, for _everything_?" She yelled lividly.

"I get it! But did it ever cross your mind, Katara, the pain that _I_ went through?"

"What pain? You said you didn't love him?" She yelled threateningly, as if daring him to contradict her.

"Figure it out already, Katara." Aang growled and without another word air bended himself onto Appa's back. "Tell Toph that I owe her big time." He added with a bitter smile.

Aang, then, turned to the back of the saddle and with a powerful gust of wind, blew off the _Just Married_ sign attached to the bison's saddle. "Let's get out of here, Appa. Yip Yip!" He said and with a resounding roar, they took off. But even as they rose to the sky with sickening speed, Aang still heard the words Katara shouted out to him from the ground.

_'Aang, you BASTARD! I HATE YOU!'_

* * *

Zuko didn't know when he started to cry. He didn't know when he sank down to the ground. Or even when it started to storm.

His skin was much too cold to even distinguish the hot tears from the icy water running down his face; his legs too weak to hold him up. His senses completely dead. Why did Aang have this effect on him? Was it really as devastating as he was making it out to be? Maybe his mind was just blowing it up to a million times more bigger than it really was.

That would explain most of it but even though Zuko sat there for twenty straight minutes trying to convince himself that Aang didn't matter; the pain in his chest didn't go away. It was there. It had been for two days and one night. And he didn't think it would ever go away. It was like a persistent little presence, poking fun at him, making pained sobs wrench free of his throat.

The night was alive with sound and the thundering of the clouds swallowed the anguished gasps escaping his pale lips.

He had never felt so undignified, so broken, and so alone. One person shouldn't have been able to tear him into tiny little pieces and get away with it. He had been scarred by his own father, forced out into the cruel world when he was still a stuck up little prince. But Aang's absence hurt a million times more than all of that ever could have. Zuko pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, sitting still, the strength slowly ebbing away from his being.

He had never been so cold.

* * *

Under normal circumstances, it would have taken more than twelve hours to reach Ember Island from the mainland and nothing could get anyone there faster. But Aang was the avatar. And a very desperate one at that.

Why did he get the nagging feeling that Zuko might do something stupid?

Under pressure, the fire bender always had. This thought merely drove Aang to speed Appa up with every last bit of his air bending and even though the bison's movements were erratic and lightning flashed every now and then, they still managed to stay in the air. The air bender didn't know how many elements he used to influence Appa's progress but by the time, the shore loomed into view, he was mildly exhausted.

The rain had beat down on his skin for long enough and his clothes were drenched with water, the icy liquid running down his face in little rivulets. Without hesitating, Aang guided Appa straight to the main island and away from the harbors. They steadily went higher and higher and in a few minutes, the volcano loomed into view, the dark facade of the palace dominating the elevated piece of land.

Aang's breath was coming out in short gasps as they landed in the palace grounds, his heart hammering against his chest. He continued to sit on Appa's head for several minutes, his eyes sad as he looked towards the palace. What was he supposed to say? _Hi, Zuko! I suddenly realized I don't love Katara and just left her at the altar to come see you because I thought that you might forgive me after I turned my back on you?_ Truthfully, Aang doubted Zuko would even forgive him.

Why was this happening? Why did the doubts, all of them, suddenly have to strike now?

Zuko was the Fire Lord and he had to produce an heir for the throne. Aang was the Avatar and he had a whole race to restore.

But despite the glaring facts of the situation, Aang was still willing to try. He would allow himself this last bit of selfishness, even if it went against almost everything Gyatso had taught him. He might be the Avatar, and saving the world might be his responsibility, but the universe still owed him. At least, that was what he was willing to believe.

So with a decisive nod, Aang air bended himself off the saddle and touched down onto the muddy ground.

* * *

It took Aang more than ten to locate the guards and then ask them where Zuko was but even then no one knew where he was. At this point, Aang was on the verge of frustration. Wasn't it the guards' job to know where Zuko was? Especially since the fact that Zuko was no where to be seen merely added to Aang's trepidation.

Presently, he was stomping around with gritted teeth, anger and worry merging together to form a rather uncharacteristic scowl on his face. However, unmistakable concern clouded his grey eyes as they darted about the grounds, which was the only place that he hadn't looked yet, where Zuko would probably be. The moonlight playfully bounced off the raindrops and obstructed his view, and an enraged growl ripped free of his throat in his frustration.

His face crumpled as he began to make his way towards the turtle-duck pond, the mud reaching up to his ankles with each step. But he barely noticed the icky substance sticking to his feet and instead continued through the grounds in a state of dazed desperation.

The rain beat down on his already drenched robes, making the material even more heavier than before; making his skin feel so numb. It was unbelievable, just how incredibly cold he felt at that particular moment but he slowly raised his body temperature as Zuko had taught him. A flame sprung to life in his hand as he shot it out in one direction, to illuminate the way in front of him.

Nothing.

He turned to his right and did the same and was once again met with nothing but darkness and silhouettes. Aang continued turning clockwise, but nothing. There was nothing. Just the darkness, cold and uninviting.

A sharp exhale followed and then Aang stilled. A few seconds passed and then the whole grounds burst into life as a powerful burst of fire flew up into the air, punctuated by a frustrated shout. He could feel the tears now welling up in his eyes as he looked down at the ground, wanting nothing more than to punch something. Someone. Anything to vent out the uncontrollable emotions building up inside of him.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Aang silently made his way to the turtle-duck pond with the sound of the rain as his only companion. He could see the reflection of the moon on the surface of the water and was just about to go nearer when his leg caught in something and then...

_SPLASH_

Sheer, blind panic gripped Aang as he looked around in the murky depths of the lake, the freezing liquid caressing his already numb skin. What little feeling he had left in his limbs slowly began to ebb away as the cold clawed at him like a wild animal. He couldn't even fire bend in the water and he was too disoriented to know what was up and what was down, so water bending would be futile too.

However, Aang distantly heard a hand plunge through the surface and close around his own and before he knew it, he had accidentally swallowed a mouthful of bitter water. He was sure that, in his surprise, he would have inhaled more but fortunately, at that moment, the person heaved him out of the water and onto the bank.

Aang coughed and spluttered as he leaned down on all fours, his nose hurting where the water had gone up and his knees shaking. He gasped for air and after a few seconds of spitting out water, he finally managed to calm down enough to sense someone's gaze on him.

"I wasn't aware you and Katara were having an underwater wedding." Zuko said coldly.

A tremor ran through Aang's body and he sat up straight, his eyes widening as he hungrily took in Zuko's sight. A few seconds passed and then a giddy, disbelieving laugh escaped his lips. "Zuko." He breathed huskily as he shuffled closer to the fire bender.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his voice shaking as his amber eyes looked away from Aang's.

"Why do you think?" Aang said quietly and his hand slid down to close around Zuko's.

The fire bender muttered something inaudible before turning away from Aang and sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Zuko?" He asked tentatively as he scooted closer to him.

"You don't get a second chance, Aang." He said venomously.

Stung, the air bender drew back. "What?" He breathed in shock.

"You heard me. You don't get a second chance." Zuko hissed angrily.

"But-" Aang began, his voice breaking as he looked disbelievingly at the back of Zuko's head. "I came. I left Katara. I came all the way from Ember Island. Zuko, please don't do this." He whispered desperately.

The fire bender merely bowed his head and maintained a stony silence, his amber eyes staring unseeingly at the ground as tears prickled at his eyes. He tried to stop them, but they just came with more force and then, to his horror, began to spill down his cheeks. Aang must have noticed his shaking shoulders because a second later, an arm sneaked around his waist; and then Zuko drew a breath as Aang buried his face into the crook of his neck.

They sat like that for several minutes, with Aang's chest pressed against Zuko's back and his eyes scrunched up tight as if he were concentrating with all his might to hold the fire bender in his arms. "I love you, Zuko." He whispered, his voice muffled against the fire bender's skin. Aang's hands subconsciously tightened around Zuko's waist as he anticipated his answer but his heart dropped like a stone when the fire bender merely began to struggle.

"Fine then." Aang whispered, as he let his arms fall to his side and looked down at the ground with a pained expression on his face.

"This is what it feels like, Aang. This is what it felt like to me when you turned your back on me and stalked off to Katara." Zuko breathed and Aang jumped as the fire bender's warm breath ghosted on his cheek.

_when did he get so close?..._

Aang hesitantly looked up at Zuko, feeling oddly terrified and unnerved by his words. "I'm sorry." He said shakily and felt his skin heating up as the fire bender leaned even closer, his lips barely a hair's breadth away from Aang's. The air bender's hands shook as he lightly reached up to place his hand on the side of Zuko's neck and at once, something seemed to snap in the fire bender.

It took a few second for Aang to realize but then, he was flat on his back with Zuko hovering above him, one hand on the ground either side of the air bender's head and his legs straddling him. His heart beat painfully fast as Zuko refused to close the distance between them and merely looked down at him, his eyes burning with intensity. Why did that look make Aang feel so...

_devoured?_

"Bastard." Zuko hissed huskily into his ear and Aang let out a shaky breath as the fire bender's breath ghosted on his neck. He could feel himself trembling under Zuko's scrutiny and that look...that look. It took all of Aang's willpower to bite back a moan and noticing his expression, the fire bender leaned away, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. "Aang?" He said through gritted teeth.

"What?" The air bender managed to choke out through the desire clouding his mind.

"I can't believe you!" He yelled angrily. "I'm trying to make a point here. You could at least _listen_!" He hissed as he looked pointedly at Aang's erection.

"Oh yeah, that's smart. Straddle someone and _then_ make a point. Nice." Aang retorted as he sat up and glared at Zuko.

"You're such an...ass!" The fire bender yelled and much to Aang's discomfort, he seemed truly enraged.

"Well, you know what, Zuko? So are you. I came all the way from Ember Island for you so if you're not going to give me what I want, I'll take it myself." Aang said as he defiantly drew himself up.

Zuko stared down at him for several seconds with an unreadable expression on his face and Aang uncertainly averted his gaze from the fire bender's. A short silence stretched on before, without a word, Zuko stood up and stalked off towards the palace.

"Zuko!" Aang cried as he scrambled up and followed after him. "Zuko! What's wr-" He began but was cut off as he saw the fire bender's expression as he turned around to face him.

"You don't know anything, Aang." Zuko said, his voice breaking as he grabbed Aang by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. "You can't even begin to imagine how much I love you. How much I've always loved you. And if you pretend like you know how much it hurt me when you left, then you're a liar." Zuko yelled angrily.

"Because you left I couldn't bend! Aang, you don't realize the extent of the hold you have over me." Zuko said, almost pleadingly. "I love you more than anything in this whole world. And you left because _I_ could never build up the courage to explain it to you. But now I'll _show_ you. I'll show you just how much you mean to me, Aang." Zuko said huskily, his eyes darkening with lust as he tilted up Aang's chin and their gazes met.

The air bender's heart beat erratically as he looked up at Zuko, his jaw slack and his lips slightly parted. He struggled to find words to explain his feelings to Zuko but his mind seemed to have frozen and he found himself staring dumbly at the fire bender. Aang didn't know how long he stood there, gaping, but it must have been a long time, for the fire in Zuko's eyes suddenly faded and he turned away to walk back to the palace. "Fine.."

Aang opened and closed his mouth and after several more seconds of struggling, he finally managed to shout out two words.

"Show me!"

And it took all of Zuko's willpower to not do some _very_ sinfully wicked things to Aang, right then and there...

* * *

___Lol, I hope I didn't ruin the yay-ness of the ending by adding that last line, lol, but I couldn't resist xD_  
_Anyway, OMFG, I DID IT! Lawl, I really, really, really hope that you enjoyed the ending and all that :D Because I had an awesome time writing it xD_

_Also, I didn't give too much of Aang's opinion concerning Zuko's confession because, let's face it, almost the whole story has been in his POV, so I thought Zuko deserved some of the glory too :P_

_Do me a favor and all you readers who read and don't review [yes, i know you're out there :P, i didn't get 4,500 hits outta nowhere xD], do review for this last chapter ^_^  
Thank you so much to rest of you reviewers, seriously, your reviews meant a lot to me and some really made me laugh xD  
To **SakuraGirl25**: Hmm, this update might just have been the result of those sweet treats xP  
**uzamaki9999:** Lol, don't worry xP That evil bitch won't be doing anything :P  
Lol, I'm so glad all of you guys liked Mai's line :D After all, she should retain at least some of her loyalty to Zuko  
_

_Again, thank you so, so much for your reviews..I truly appreciate all of the praise ^_^ _

_Also, I posted up two new ideas for a Zukaang fic in my profile so if you'd like to read something like that, PM me and I'll try to get the story thought out and posted soon :D_

_-Jade258_


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi, guys! :]  
Okay, so, one of the readers said that they'd like to read a sequel to 'Kindle My Desire'. I've posted up a poll on my profile, and your feedback would be appreciated :] Even though, if you guys want to read one, I might not post it up all that soon, because I'm currently brainstorming for my other story xD  
But if I do write the sequel, if I wanted it to be at least a little long, I'd need to add someone else's drama, as well. :P So any ideas concerning other pairings?  
And lol, I promise. If I write the sequel, there shall be lemon XD

PM me or review! :D

-Jade258


End file.
